Magic vs Shadow magic
by Setoglomper
Summary: YGO HP Xover. 3 exchange students to Hogwarts and secret Alliances to the Death Eaters. Voldemort wants the Stone of Immortality and the M. Items. But will he actually possess one of them? 6th Year. Chapter 15 up! ON LONG, LONG, HOLD
1. And so it begins

This is the revised new story…the new Magic vs Shadow Magic. The other one has been discontinued and deleted. I OWN NOTHING OF YU-GI-OH! OR HARRY POTTER!

**Michelle: Hello peoples! This is my latest story, Magic vs. Shadow Magic! Meet my co-authors…Mr. Moo-Moo, the cow plushy holds up Mr. Moo-Moo and Walter, my buddy!**

**(There is an awkward silence here)**

**Michelle: WALTER! GET IN HERE!**

**Walter: (enters fiddling with his sweatshirt) Sorry, some of my pins fell off looks around Wait…why am I here?**

**Michelle: you're in my RP…before and after Chapters in Magic vs. Shadow Magic eats French fries from tray**

**Mr. Moo-Moo the plushy: (eats marshmallows)**

**Yami Bakura: (suddenly appears) Where the hell am I? Looks around Are their riches nearby…I need to steal…(rubs hands evilly) heh heh heh **

**Walter: (points at Yami Bakura) he can stay (looks at Michelle) you called me Walter, didn't you?**

**Michelle: (holds up birth certificate) Yes…that is what your name is…see? _Walter_**

**Walter: (snaps and certificate bursts into flames) my name is Stargazer…we've been through this…**

**Michelle: oO…we have?**

**Yami Bakura: (snickers) **

**Walter: (snaps and Yami Bakura's arm catches fire) Quiet you (watches as Bakura runs around panicking) YES WE HAVE. We spent an entire 80 minutes of French class going over this (scowls at Michelle) **

**Michelle: rolls eyes I know…Walter…**

**Yami Bakura: (Uses Shadow Magic to heal arm) Now…time to send these pathetic people who trapped me in this ridiculous dialect to the Shadow Realm. Ring, transfer these souls to the Shadows…**

**(The Millennium Ring glows but nothing happens)**

**Yami Bakura (veins popping on head) **

**Walter (watches) he's weird.**

**Michelle: Walter…YOU are weird!**

**Walter: STARGAZER! (Takes Mr. Moo-Moo and vanishes in a flash of fire)**

**Michelle: GET BACK HERE WITH MY PLUSHIE! (Cries) **

**Yami Bakura (changes to Ryou)**

**Ryou: On to Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Michelle's POV

I opened the letter. The wax seal bearing the crest had been broken. I knew what the letter told. I was going. There was no doubt about it. I had read all of the books so far and dreamed that the place was real, and now that dream was a reality. I was going to Hogwarts.

Six years later

I sat in my room, typing my latest chapter of When Lemony Snicket merges with Kazuki Takahashi (the story does exist). The date was June 23. The first day of summer vacation when the phone rings. Looking at the caller ID, I go back to my work. _Stupid telemarketers…_I leave the room for lunch and return to see a snowy owl on my bed. _Hedwig. _I thought of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I would be seeing them on September 1st for the sixth year together at Hogwarts. I ended up in Gryffindor, along with my friend Laura. She had gone along with me to England because she had too gotten a letter. I opened the letter from Harry.

Dear Michelle 

_How are you? It seems like ages since the gang has seen you. Anyway, I learned that the Dursleys are having holiday in America. Don't you live there somewhere? If you give your address, I can find it on Dudley's computer (when he's not home, that is). I can probably trick Uncle Vernon to go to your neighborhood than Disney. After all, who wants to share a bed with DUDLEY?_

_Please reply soon_

_Love from Harry_

I replied the letter and sent it with my owl, Snow. Snow looks just like Hedwig; only Snow has brown markings around her eyes. Another owl came in through the window. This one bearing the Seal from Hogwarts and I knew that was my school supply list. I gave the owls a treat and they flew off together.

September 1st came around quickly. Laura and I made it to Kings Cross Station, but before we could make it to the barrier, Mr. High-and-Mighty-I-Rule-Slytherin AKA Draco and his dad came through.

"PURE BLOODS FIRST, C'MON FATHA!" the young Malfoy dragged his father through the barrier. Laura and I looked at each other and cracked up. We went through the barrier and set off for school.

Lord Voldemort paced in his study (wherever that may be). He has learned of some kind of amazing power that could be handed to him. This power will be at Hogwarts and in order to get it, he must duel for it…_Duel? As in a Wizard Duel? If so, this will be easier than I thought!_

For the sake of readers, Voldemort will not gain power out of a wizard duel. At least not the power he thinks of anyways…

**Yami Bakura: (frowns) why is there a zero next to the word reviews?**

**Michelle: it means that nobody has given feedback**

**Yami Bakura: I will send anonymous reviews to the Shadows! MUAHAHA-**

**Michelle: No you won't! Reviews are GOOD! Unlike you…hey…where'd _Stargazer_ and Mr. Moo-Moo go?**

**Somewhere else**

**Walter: (appears in a marshmallow factory) what the-**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: YES! IT WORKED! (dives into a pile of marshmallows) **

**Walter: (glare) You screwed me up! (usually, he is able to disappear and appear in a flash of fire at will. This time, Mr. Moo-Moo controlled it)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: so?**

**Walter: SO? (vanishes in a flash of fire again) **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: I'm alone? With Marshmallows? YESS!**

**Ryou: please review!**


	2. Meeting a friend

**Michelle: Chapter 2 is here… Walter? Where is my cow?**

**Yami Bakura: (on computer) we still have no reviews! GRR. I have to send SOMETHING to the Shadow Realm! (Yami Bakura types a review, sends it to the Shadow Realm, which deleted it, making the number 0 again.)**

**Reviews: 0**

**Michelle: (vein popping out of head) Grr…**

**Yami Bakura: (shrugs)**

**Walter: (appears in a flash of fire…cow plushy-less) Stupid plushy…(vein popping thingy)**

**Michelle: (pokes Walter nonstop) WHERE IS MY COW!**

**Yami Bakura: (watches and then goes back to banishing his own reviews)**

**Walter: (vanishes and reappears on another part of the room, singing Michelle's finger in the process) I DON'T KNOW! (Looks at Yami Bakura) Hey! By banishing them, you aren't giving us any! (Lights Yami Bakura's sleeve on fire) Mr. Moo-Moo is – **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (appears in a marshmallow pile) MOO!**

**Walter: (blinks) Right there**

**Michelle: (finishes bandaging finger) MR. MOO-MOO! (Huggles cow)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: holds marshmallow cannon and fires sticky marshmallows at Yami Bakura and Walter MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Walter: (turns self non-corporal) I don't like Cow Boy (looks something up from French class)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (sticks tongue out at Walter) I don't like you either! (Eats a marshmallow covered French fry) **

**Yami Bakura: (fire has been extinguished and sleeve and arm is repaired) Hey…what's with this white sticky stuff in my hair? (Eats it) XP (changes into Ryou and goes to take a shower.**

**Ryou: Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Laura and Michelle found an empty compartment on the train. It was the only one left. We sat down inside and waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What do you think this year will be like?" asked Laura.

"If anything, it will have another boring defense against the dark art teacher, another problem with Harry's scar, and another encounter with You-Know-Who!" said Ron as he and Harry entered the area.

"Where's Hermione?" Michelle asked.

"Right here," she chirped as she too sat down. The train ride was smooth, not one person invaded their fun.

"I'm going to look for the food trolley. She's a bit late," said Michelle as she left the room. Going down the carriage, she saw a very, very tall person going into one of the lounges on the train. Michelle was able to make out distinguishable pins on the hood of his sweatshirt. _That's funny, _she thought, _he looks like Walter_. She shook her head. _That can't be. Walter is in New Jersey…at school. Or at least I think so. I haven't been to public school since I started going to Hogwarts. Oh well. _Returning, she forgot all about the mission to find food.

"Well?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Well, what?" Michelle asked.

"Where's food! I'm starving!"

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the trolley lady as she stopped at the door.

"SAVED!" shouted Ron as he loaded the room with junk food. About twenty minutes later, the boys left to change in to their uniforms. When they returned, they brought along some uninvited guests. When Harry and Ron returned, they also brought along Malfoy and his wonderful idiots, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look who it is! Potty, the Weasel, the Mudblood, and the American dweebs!" Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, look who it is, " Harry repeated. "The Slimy git who can't-" Harry's words were cut short as smoke scented the air. A figure, very tall brushed past. Malfoy looked down and noticed that his wand was on fire!

"YAHHH!" shouted Malfoy as he Crabbe and Goyle ran off. The five looked at each other in confusion.

"Who…who set Malfoy's robes on fire?" asked Laura.

"Because whoever did it is bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron. There were no other interruptions on the ride to Hogwarts.

When the gang reached Hogwarts, they entered the Great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall entered, following with a flock of first years. She motioned to the hat on a stool. The hat was extremely ugly, worn and tattered.

"Now, when I call your name, come forth, place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The first years looked at her scared.

"Mitch Abbot." The young boy with black hair ran up to the stool and put the hat on…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah Abbot, his sister in the 6th year, stood and clapped along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

After all of the one that were sorted, Dumbledore rose and made an announcement.

"Another year to start anew. I welcome our new first years, and say a good welcome back to our older students. As we all know, there is a threat looming in our world. Lord Voldemort has returned and he is very strong. We need a little house unity for united we stand, and divided we fall. I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who has decided to retake the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, for the remainder of his stay here. Now, we also have transfer students from Asia. Minerva, if you please?"

"Bakura, Ryou." A boy with long ghost white hair rose to the stool and sat down. The hat pondered. _Hmm…I sense a second mind in here._

'Watch what you say, you piece of rags.'

'Yami, be nice to the hat…what did he do to you?'

_I see bravery, some greed in the thief spirit, but I must go by the host/… "GRYFFINDOR!" Bakura removed the hat and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione._

"Kaiba, Seto." A tall boy with neat brown hair walked up to the hat.

_Hmm…intelligence is through the roof…smart courageous mind…long for some power…bravery… "GRYFFINDOR!" Seto took off the hat, strode down, and sat next to Ron._

"Muto, Yugi." A small boy, with spiky tricolor hair climbed into the stool and sat under the hat.

_Another with two minds. This is all courage, bravery…no brainier here. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yugi hopped off the stool and sat next to Bakura. McGonagall took the hat away. Dumbledore rose to his feet again._

"Dig in." Food appeared all down the table. A few dishes were new.

"What's this?" asked Michelle.

"Sushi," replied Bakura as he dug into the salad. _I can't believe this…_thought the evil spirit. _He's eating rabbit food. Of all things…RABBIT FOOD!_

Later, as everyone was fed, prefects Hermione and Ron led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Michelle stayed behind, helping herself to another bowl of ice cream before running after Harry and the others. As she was leaving, she saw the same boy again. _I swear…he looks more like Walter every time I see him._Forgetting her thought, she left to go to Gryffindor Tower, on the seventh floor. When Michelle finally reached the portrait, she realized that she did not know the password. Not until,

"Rinky-dink…Malfoy's a weenie." She turned to See Fred and George Weasley coming up to her.

"Wasn't your seventh year last year?" Michelle asked as the Fat Lady opened the door.

"Yea, but Umbrige isn't here anymore, so we decided to continue the rest of the year, and hand in old report we used last year, charmed so the teachers wouldn't remember the same ones twice.

"Brill'" she said as the twins headed up the staircase. Michelle collapsed in one of the squashy armchairs, sitting right in fireplace. She heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Je voudrais un sandwich une vache."

"There is only one person I know who says that to me…WALTER!" Michelle turned around and sure enough, Walter was there behind her.

"What year are you in?"

"6."

"How come I have never seen you here?" she asked. Walter smirked.

"I've been hiding." Michelle took a look at him. His shoulder had a Linkin Park patch because you were unable to wear that with Hogwarts Uniforms. There were pins on his shirt collar, sleeves, and down the middle of the shirt. His eyes, were red, which totally creeped Michelle out. His hair had a large white strip over his right eye that went back towards his neck. Now the stripe was red, then blue…yellow. He was like Nymphadora Tonks. Except that he only changed his hair color.

"So you're saying that you've been here all the time? Hiding in the shadows like a spider? Why show yourself now?"

"Well, I tried to scare you…but it didn't work."

"My friend, only you would talk French to me saying, I would like to eat a cow sandwich. My cow is with me you know."

"Mr. Moo-Moo? Here?" he asked.

Michelle nodded. The talked for a while longer and then she yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She got up and went to the girls' dormitories. When she entered, all of the girls were asleep. It was 11:00, meaning she had been talking to the friends she had thought was still in America for three hours. Changing, Michelle fed Snow and crawled into bed. After a few minutes, she got out, opened her trunk and pulled out two stuffed animals. One was Cocoa the cat, which she had gotten for her 16th birthday, and the other was Mr. Moo-Moo, the cow plushy. She fell asleep.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Is he alright?" asked Neville

"Why isn't he listening to us? WAKE UP HARRY?" shouted Ron.

"This could help." Walter opened one of his many safety pins from his uniform and poked Harry on the cheek with it. Harry suddenly woke up. He was on the floor. All of his friends were there. Walter helped him up.

"What happened Harry?" asked Ron as Harry sat on his bed. He clutched his scar as it seared in pain.

"Voldemort. He's up to something…something bad…either that…or he's angry, happy, or feels like hurting me hundreds of miles away."

"Well, you're okay now. With Dumbledore here, you're safe…Voldemort can't get you here."

Or can he?

**Yami Bakura: Where is the computer?  
Michelle: you sent it to the Shadow Realm…'  
Walter: I guess evil and stupidity go hand in hand.  
Yami Bakura: HEY!  
Seto Kaiba: (walks in and hits Yami Bakura on the head with his 'button' briefcase (See When Lemony Snicket Merges with Kazuki Takahashi for explanation) and knocks him out) Walter: Oh, and by the way, I wrote an interlude chapter **

**Michelle and Mr. Moo-Moo: you did?**

**Walter: Yea…got to bash Malfoy some time!**

**Seto Kaiba: (cal from the distance) you bashed the git? (Returns) I want to hear this…(opens laptop and clicks on homepage)**

**Computer: Welcome to KaibaCorp online!(that was the voice of Mokuba)**

**Seto Kaiba: Damn Mokuba…played with the homepage again…(clicks reset)**

**Michelle: Want to hear about what?**

**Kaiba: bashing Malfoy, of course (mutters under breath about stupid Malfoy)**

**Michelle: Now how am I going to get the computer back from the Shadow Realm to upload Walter's chapter?**

**Walter: 2 things. 1, my name is STARGAZER! (Gives a very annoyed glare) and I will give you a hard copy so you can type it up or…you can give me access to your profile. (Shrugs, looks bored and snaps, causing Yami Bakura to catch on fire while unconscious. )**

**Yami Bakura: (M Ring activates and flames are redirected to Seto's laptop)**

**Seto's computer: (now in flames)**

**Kaiba: What the – (looks at smirking Tomb robber) BAKURA!**

**Yami Bakura: heh heh…. **

**Kaiba: (puts out fire) I gotta hurt something…(pulls out a very battered talking plushy of Yami and pulls string in his back)**

**Yami the plushy: I beat you! YOU LOSE! MIND CRUSH! PENALTY GAMES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kaiba: (rips head off of doll, so it dies immediately) much better**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: as a fellow plushy, THAT WAS VERY MEAN OF YOU, RICH BOY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SUPERIOR WITH YOUR GIZMOS AND SERVANTS AND –**

**Kaiba: (glares down with narrowed eyes) Do you want to be next?**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: MOO! (Runs to a tray of fries and eats like there is no tomorrow)**

**Walter: (blinks) is the chapter longer than this or are we having a repeat of chapter 1? That may explain why we have NO REVIEWS! (Scowl) **

**Michelle: Maybe the Malfoy bashing chapter will spike more interest…**

**Walter: It will trust me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(Vanishes in a flash of fire.)**

**Seto Kaiba: (pulls out another computer and types the following message to reviewers before going to check fan mail by crazed fan girls, or fan guys…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Ryou: Yes, please do! **

**Michelle: Next chapter…MALFOY BASHING!**


	3. Bashing is fun

(walks in and looks around) So this is Michelle's account... oh... (pauses) Hi everyone. I'm Walter. I decided to write a small interlude chapter so I could get a little more indepth with the character of me in the story. Plus... who dosen't love a little Malfoy bashing?

Anyway...

**_INTERLUDE_**

Walking out of the Great Hall after dinner, Walter and Michelle entered Gryffindor Tower where everyone was milling around the center table. Michelle looked around and tried to get someone's attention, but failed.

"Did you ever think about using your height to your advantage Walter?" Michelle asked Walter, who now had a bright silver, almost chrome streak in his hair.

"I do Michelle. Just not in the way you would think." he replied, smirking.

"Just find out what's goin on..." Michelle poked Walter in the arm.

"Ok one minute." Walter walked up to the crowd and scowled when he couldn't look at the parchment on the table. At that, he snapped and caused a piece of wood in the fireplace to light, making everyone turn away for a moment while trying to figure out how the dead fireplace became lit. Using that to his advantage, Walter walked up, snatched the paper and backed way towards the staircase to the boys' dorm, with Michelle in tow.

The parchment read as such;

_Tryouts for Quidditch will be tonight at 6:30. All those interested are to attend._

_Madam Hooch_

Walter looked around and saw that a small crowd was now milling around him and Michelle. Quickly, he pulled Michelle away and thought a moment before he told her of his idea.

"Your going to try out aren't you?" he asked

"What gave you that idea Walter?" Michelle replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go take care of something..." Walter left the common room, muttering to Michelle before he left about having Adavanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. As soon as he was on the main floor, he went near the staircase that he knew led to the Slytherin house and waited there, his wand up his sleeve. "I'm bored... Time to keep occupied." Walter muttered.. With a small thought, he changed the color of his hair streak to a natural color to not attract any attention from those passing. He walked near the kitchen portrait, various statues and tapestries and near the Room of Requirement where he stopped. _"Where is that git?"_ Walter thought impatiently. No sooner did he say that, then did Malfoy appear, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle, but this time with his broom in hand.

"I'm not worried, even if I didn't make the team, Father would get me on. Madam Hooch will do anything for money." Malfoy sniggered, smirking at the students filing out near the main doors.

"Money can't buy everything you Pure-Blood freak." Walter shot out from the shadows.

"What? Who said that?" Malfoy replied grabbing his wand with his free hand. "Who'd dare insult my family?"

Walter chuckled under his breath, then walked out from the statue he was leaning against. It was about timeMalfoy got a lesson in humility, considering he brought it on all the time.

"You'd think any different ferret-boy?" Walter smirked.

Malfoy paused at the ferret comment, obvisouly remembering what Professor Moody did to him a while back during his fourth year. Quickly however, he regained his compousure.

"What do you know, it's the Hogwarts Freak!" he laughed, pointing. "What are you doing here hm? America kick you out?"

"Like I've never heard that before. Come on.. .make some new material! You can do better!" Walter grabbed his wand that was still hidden in his sleeve. With a quick flick, Malfoy's hair turned a shockingly bright pink. Yet, he wasn't aware and Walter intended to keep it that way.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy's hair and quickly doulbed up in laughter. Their leader shot them a look of pure venom and glared at both of them.

"What's so funny huh? You oaf's wouldn't know funny if it came up and bit you!" Malfoy sneered. "And you 'Stargazer' that has to be the worse name I've ever heard of. What were you parents thinking?"

"Well at least my hair isin't pink right Draco?" Walter replied, trying not to look too smug.

"What? What are you taking about?" Malfoy replied. He took out a few strands of his hair and looked. His face turned as red as Walter's eyes and he whipped out his wand, pointing it dangerously at the Gyrffindor.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

"Oh I will huh?"At that, Walter shot one more quick insult at Malfoy and vanished in a flash of fire before reapearing inside the boys dorm at the Gyrffindor Tower. "I knew those advanced courses would be a good idea." he mused.

Quickly, he walked back downstairs and found Michelle talking with Harry and Ron near the fireplace. Walking over, he gave his greetings to his fellow students and left with Michelle and her broom downstairs to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Took care of some business," He replied. "By the way, check the snakes before you head out."

"Why...?" Michelle paused, then looked concerned. "What did you do?"

"Just wait." Walter reliped smirking

**Ok, some insight into my Malfoy bashing. It'll get better, but this is a small taste.**

**Reviews would be nice.**


	4. Quidditch and Lessons

**Michelle: Chapter 4 is here! I hope you liked the Malfoy bashing chapter. **

**Yami Bakura: I hope we have reviews to send to the Shadow Realm (rubs hands together) heh heh**

**Michelle: NO SHADOW CRAP!**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (drinks milk, eats marshmallows and stares at Yami Bakura)**

**Seto Kaiba: (drinks coffee, does his work on his FIRE PROOF briefcase, minding his own business)**

**Walter: You let all of them talk, and then stick me in? (Everyone but Walter nods) Thx… (Frown) Fair warning readers, random bashing shall occur form here on in!**

**Seto Kaiba: (shrugs)**

**Yami Marik: (enters) SPIRIT!**

**Yami Bakura: (turns, bored) what is it, grave-keeper?**

**Yami Marik: I have lead on a town…with _money_ and a start for world domination (smirks)**

**Yami Bakura: (suddenly interested) goody. (Leaves with other bad dude)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (eats a marshmallow)**

**Walter: You all suck! (Snaps and Yami Bakura returns confused)**

**Yami Bakura: HEY! **

**Walter: You, quiet! (Makes Yami Bakura bald then returns him to Yami Marik)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: moo? (Confused, so he eats)**

**Walter: this is the thanks I get for bashing Malfoy? (Vanishes in a flash of fire)**

**Michelle: (uses unknown author-abilities to restore Yami Bakura to normal)**

**Ryou: (enters) Here's chapter 4!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Laura came down the stairs of the girl's dormitory to see Harry Ron getting ready to leave the dormitory.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Quidditch!" exclaimed Harry, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks. I have a Potions essay to do. Hermione and I are going to research some in the library."

"Oh, ok! Bye Laura," called Ron as the portrait hole closed. The two students left Gryffindor tower and set downstairs. They passed the Great hall when Harry remembered something.

"I just remembered something. I had to talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you at the pitch." He went back up the stairs and Ron went out the front doors leading outside into the starry night,

"You said something about checking out the snakes?" Michelle asked, looking up at her friend. Walter's hair was shocking neon blue as it changed color. She gripped her Nimbus 3000 as she walked outside.

"Well, all of the houses are having tryouts today. You'll see Mr. Ferret there." The two of them walked outside into the cool air. They heard a voice behind them.

"WAIT UP!" The two of them turned around to see Ryou Bakura and Yugi Muto behind them, each with Nimbus 2001 broomsticks.

"What positions are open?" asked Bakura.

"Chaser," said Michelle, " and I think this year, they have back up positions."

"Back up positions?" asked Yugi.

"Back up positions," began Draco Malfoy, who was walking up beside them with a Firebolt, "are positions identical to the team but are only used if one of the original members gets injured. But I wouldn't expect foreigners with such a thick skull to know that. What did you do to your hair? Dye it and stick your finger in an electrical socket?" he looked at Yugi. Then he rounded on Bakura. "And you…I heard of you. Sending your buddies into comas with that weird gold thing around your neck. It's plain ugly. Back to you, star head, what with the pyramid? Do you like being the class dweeb? Who in their right mind would wear a chain around their neck?"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Michelle said. Now Malfoy turned to her.

"And you. What was America not good enough for you and your sick freak friend?" There was a small bang and Malfoy was nothing more than a white ferret with a pink and purple streak on its head. Michelle looked at Walter.

"Did you change the color of his hair, and make it so that it has purple swirls in it whenever he tries to get it out?" she guessed.

"Maybe…" he said smirking.

Michelle shook her head and walked on to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Walter, Yugi, and Bakura to hurry up behind her.

Hermione closed the fifth book in a row. "Finally, the essay is complete. What do you think?"

"Still writing…" said Laura, hunched over her paper. Her quill scratched against the parchment as it went back and forth. "DONE! Huh? Oh sure. I think Michelle's trying for one of the positions."

"Then let's go!" The two girls made their way down to the grounds when a pink ferret ran into the hall. Crabbe and Goyle were chasing the rodent, trying to catch it when in ran into Madame Hooch. She aimed her wand at the ferret and Draco Malfoy returned to normal, his pink and now purple swirled hair strewn over his pink face. He quickly collected himself and walked out of the hall. Several students leaving the staircases who had seen the event were amused at the scene. Hermione and Laura made it down to the darkening Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuffs were trying out and Michelle, Harry, and Ron were on the side. Hermione and Laura located Walter.

"Walter?" asked Hermione, "did Gryffindor go yet?"

"Yep."

"How did Michelle do?"

"She made all twenty hoops."

"Oh, good," said Laura. "Did they announce whose on the team?"

"No, it was said, that the team posting will be in the common room tomorrow. Harry's the captain, since he's been on the team the longest." Laura nodded. Hermione looked at what was ion Walter's hand.

"Walter," she began, "why is there a stuffed animal in your hand?" Walter looked down at his hand. Mr. Moo-Moo was in it.

"Michelle's. She wanted it to be here with her for good luck."

The next day, which was the first Monday of the year, was also the first day of classes. When Harry and the others entered the Great Hall, all of the Heads of Houses were giving out schedules. Michelle retrieved her schedule as Snow flew into the hall, knocking over the platter of eggs. Michelle took the letter from her owl. Snow ate some oats and flew back to the owl room. Michelle opened the letter.

Dear Michelle,

I hope you're having fun in…wherever you are. I don't remember. JUST KIDDING! How can I forget? You were so excited years ago when you saw owls flying by…I miss you. Send back some chocolate from Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade whenever you go. Man, that stuff is good! Stay out of trouble. Mom and dad subscribed for the Daily Prophet and they read that there were a bunch of Death Eater attacks near Duff town.

Again, be safe

Julie

"Who's that from," asked Harry.

"My twin…" Michelle looked at her schedule.

Monday: 1. Potions 2. Care of Magical Creatures 3. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts 4. Lunch 5. Divination

Tuesday: 1. Double Transfiguration 2. Charms 4. Double Herbology with Lunch between shifts.

Wednesday: see Monday

Thursday: See Tuesday

Friday: Please see Professor Dumbledore for scheduling on Fridays. Michelle stole a look of Walter's schedule. He had the exact same schedule with the exact same notice on Fridays. The only difference was that he had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts along with Defense Against the Dark Arts. His charms slot was nowhere and Michelle guessed it was taken by ADADA. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Laura shared the same schedule. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and a very pissed Seto Kaiba came in, flocked by a bunch of fan girls and Colin Creevy.

"Can I have a photo of you, Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba looked at Creevy.

"Is it really necessary?" he asked as he sat down next to Walter (who was basically the same height…wow…that's tall…BACK TO THE STORY!) and piled some eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Well, no, but my sister is a big fan of you and-"

"Don't say the F-word around me," said Kaiba doing everything possible to avoid the camera.

"Fan? Oh sorry. Say is that Yugi Muto? The only one to beat you in that card game of yours?" Kaiba looked where Colin pointed.

"Yes…"

"Can I have a photo of you AND Yugi?" As he was getting ready to take a snapshot, there was a small pop and smoke started to come out of the camera. Colin opened it and a bunch of smoke filled the air around him. He realized his camera was worthless and his bag had smoke coming out of it. Fred looked at the smoking bag…

"Fire!" George took the pitcher of pumpkin juice and emptied the entire contents into the bag. Colin pouted and walked away, his bag sloshing from the juice.

The Slytherins looked at Colin's disappointed face and cracked up. Kaiba, Michelle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Laura, and Bakura, and Yugi all stared at Walter who is reading the Daily Prophet. Kaiba leaned over and looked at the paper.

"I didn't know you can read upside down…" he smirked.

"I didn't do anything..." said Walter.

Kaiba looked at Walter, "so you can read upside down?"

"Yes…"

"Read that there," Kaiba pointed. Walter reads a huge section of the paper upside down and read it perfectly. About halfway down the page...

"Okay…shut up…" Kaiba grabbed his toast and leaves. Michelle looks at Walter, whose hair was radioactive green.

"You did destroy the cameras, didn't you?" Walter nods and goes back to reading as the bell rings and all students leave to go to class.

The bell rang and the students filed out to get to their destinations.

Voldemort paced back and forth. He was currently in Egypt, looking for _the weapon_. Wormtail had told him, after research was done that the weapon consisted of a stone that resembled the Sorcerer's stone. If you froze the stone, then mixed it with ice cream (don't ask), the consumer would gain infinite power. Lucius Malfoy returned from the tomb in which the item were located.

"Sir?"

Voldemort's red eyes bore into Lucius's icy gray ones. "What?"

"We have found the carving with the imprint for the stone. But it's not there. However, we also found some writings that our secret translaor is decryping. Hopefully, it tells us how to find the item."

_This will be harder than I thought, _thought Voldemort, _just when I am so close…I have to be so far. No matter. I can always annoy someone…DAMN YOU POTTA! _

"Oww!" Harry clapped his hand against his scar.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Bakura.

"My scar hurts…like fire…" at the word of fire, everyone turned to look at Walter. He looked at everyone who was looking at him and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Yugi, Bakura and Kaiba all walked into the Potions classroom. Suddenly Yugi stopped.

'Something wrong, Pharaoh?'

_I felt a surge of evil. It seems we have a new enemy…I think we should make some new friends…maybe the people who go here regularly can help us._

'What about him?' He pointed to Yugi.

That could work…Yugi sat down in potions class as Snape entered the room.

"Today we will be working on the Draught of the Sleeping Dead. You will work in groups of three." The class buzzed excitedly.

"I will choose them of course." The class moaned. Snape gave out assignments and called out names in random order.

"Potter, Malfoy, Turpin (Walter). Table 1." Walter, Harry, and Malfoy moved their belongings to the table right up at Snape's desk.

"Miss Moon (Michelle), Longbottom, Crabbe. Table 2." Michelle, Neville and Malfoy's cronie went to the table behind Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, Kaiba, Muto. Table 3." Hermione moved toward Kaiba and Yugi, who stayed where they were.

"Miss Dillo (Laura), Bakura, Goyle. Table 4." Laura and Bakura, who were already good friends, moved in disgust toward Goyle.

"Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan. Table 10." The three Gryffindors moved together and started working on the potion immediately. After one hour, the bell rang. The class filed out, eager to get away from Snape as the Gryffindors and Slytherins left to go to Care of Magical Creatures Class.

**Michelle: Walter? Where'd he go?**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (shrugs)**

**Seto Kaiba: does it matter? He's going to be back!**

**Michelle: Oh well!**

**Seto Kaiba: Okay readers, the chapter is over…please review**

**Yami Bakura: the chapter is over ALREADY?**

**Seto Kaiba: Where have you been?**

**Yami Bakura: with Yami Marik taking over, and stealing riches (mutters under breath "and souls")**

**Walter: (pops in really quick which causes Yami Bakura's hair to catch on fire and Mr. Moo-Moo's pile of marshmallows to catch on fire)**

**Yami Bakura: (runs around screaming)**

**Seto Kaiba: (smirks) Walter was right. (Leaves to get some more coffee)**

**Michelle: eh?**

**Seto Kaiba: There IS random bashing in this…**

**Yami Bakura: changes himself back to original state and plays computer games on Kaiba's laptop)**

**Seto Kaiba: (returns) HEY! BAKURA! GET OFF! (Snatches the laptop away and goes into another part of the room to continue his work)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (uses a water squirter gun to put out marshmallow blaze **

**Michelle: This is the actual end of the chapter!**

**Ryou: PLEASE REVIEW! (Gives puppy eyes)**


	5. The Dark Mark

**(Nobody is in the room)**

**Computer: You have mail!**

**Michelle: (runs into room, skids on floor, and ends up in chair) huh? This isn't my computer…SETO?**

**Seto Kaiba: (enters) what oO mail. **

**Michelle: Chapter 5!**

**Walter: (leans over Seto's shoulder and reads mail.) Ooo! A love letter…from Mai?**

**(Everyone looks) oO?**

**Kaiba: (pauses then runs out with laptop)**

**Walter: what the hell?**

**Seto: (returns)**

**Michelle: soooooooooooooo? Who was it from?**

**Seto: (shows letter)**

**Seto,**

**HI! I'M SUGARHIGH!**

**Mokuba**

**Seto: See? Mokuba, not Mai!**

**Yami Bakura: (enters) who's a Mokuba?**

**Yami Marik: His brother you nitwit!**

**Walter: Uh…Kaiba?**

**Seto Kaiba: (glares) what?**

**Walter: (walks over to computer, checks out the screen and opens Mai's letter)**

**My dearest Seto,**

**I love you with all my heart! Please have my children! (kiss) With deepest love**

**Mai Valentine**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (snickers in Marshmallow pile)**

**Walter: nice try "Kaiba-boy"! (smirks)**

**Seto: (snaps and chokes Mr. Moo-Moo) DON'T CALL ME KAIBA BOY!**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: XP**

**Michelle: uh…Chapter 5!**

**Ryou: that's my line! Chapter 5!**

The sixth years all set out to Hagrid's Hut for class. On their way down, the fifth years were on their way up from class. To avoid a photograph, Kaiba and Yugi walked in the middle of the crowd. While walking, Yugi noticed a Slytherin walking down the steps toward class. Yugi stared at him. He resembled Marik Ishtar from the Battle City Tournament. Marik was after the Millennium Puzzle and would do anything to get it. He sent Bakura, Joey, and Mai's minds to the Shadow Realm, and in the finals, if Yugi hadn't beat Kaiba and he had gone on to face Marik, Seto's mind would most likely be next. Thankfully, Marik was beat and everyone's minds were returned.

'Hey Yami?'

_Yes, Yugi?_

'Do you see what I see?'

You mean Marik, then yes. What is he doing here? Whatever it may be, it mustn't be good. I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry about a thing, Yugi. Continue with your lessons.

'If you say so.' He lined up next to Ryou as Hagrid called out names.

"Today, we'll be workin' on breeding hippogriffs. Now, las' year we leaned about 'em. Now, yer all goin' to raise one. Now, pick a partner a grab a hippogriff. They don' bite and they don' have claws yet, so there's nothin' to worry." Yugi and Bakura exchanged looks and chose a small hippogriff. It was a small horse like creature with tiny wings. Yugi looked around and saw that Hagrid was picking a bunch of students to partner together. Harry was with Ron. Hermione was with Michelle. Malfoy was with Marik and Walter was with Kaiba. Laura was with Neville. He returned his attention to Bakura who was holding the baby animal in his arms, and rubbing his stomach. The hippogriff seemed to like it, and fell asleep. Other groups weren't having as much luck. Bakura handed it over to Yugi as he surveyed the class. Michelle and Hermione were doing fine with theirs and were giving it a walk. Harry and Ron were trying to fasten a leash on it, but apparently, their infant creature was against it. Laura and Neville were trying to decide which one to care for from the crate. Walter and Kaiba were trying to decide what to name it.

"We should name it inferno," said Walter. Kaiba looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" "I like fire."

"Some like it, other _don't_. I think Malfoy basher should be its name."

"Why that? I thought that was my name," asked Walter. He looked at Kaiba.

"Watch." Kaiba placed the hippogriff on the ground and watched it follow Malfoy as he and Marik were walking it. "Malfoy Basher" jumped onto Malfoy's animal and attacked it. Since Malfoy was holding his hippogriff's leash, he got tugged into the war. Both critters started a fight that ended up having the whole class watch.

"See? Not only do we hate Malfoy and he hates us back, but so do our class hippogriffs," stated Kaiba. The class doubled over as Malfoy was dragged all over the ground. Where his pet went, so did he. The bell rang and the class filed up to the school. As soon as the class returned into the building Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes for the week has been cancelled. You will report to the Great Hall for lunch early, then go to you last class for the day. Once all classes are complete, go straight to your house common room. NO EXEPTIONS." She briskly walked back into the Great Hall, following her, most of the school. In the Great Hall, some owls were giving late post. Most of them were carrying letters or newspapers.

"Why do we have to go to our common rooms after class?" asked Ron.

"Maybe because it started to rain," said Laura. Looking at the ceiling, they saw that she was right. A thunderstorm was brewing outside. One of the owls that had flown in earlier floated down to the Gryffindor table and landed on Walter's wrist. Nobody seemed to notice, they were all looking at Yugi and Bakura.

"What is it, Yugi?" asked Michelle.

"Yes please, enlighten us all…" drawled Malfoy as he crossed the room. There was a sudden burst of green light and a crack of thunder. Yugi looked at Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Sod off Malfoy," Kaiba stated simply.

"Why do you care, Kaiba? I always thought you hated Yugi." Kaiba rose from his seat, which happened to be right next to where Malfoy was standing and glared down at him. Height must be an issue here, because Malfoy had the disadvantage of looking up at the tall boy. Sulking, he walked back to the Slytherin Table and started a conversation with Marik. Kaiba returned his focus to his food. Laura kept looking at Yugi. He was looking up for some odd reason. Many other people in the hall were whispering to each other, and no one could tell why until a girl at the Hufflepuff table pointed to the ceiling and screamed. Yugi and the others looked up. The Dark Mark was spread across the ceiling. Michelle looked towards Dumbledore. On the way, her eyes glanced upon Walter, who was placing something the pocket of his robes. He didn't look pleased with the situation at all. Dumbledore spoke above the rising volume of the student body.

"All students report to their house dormitories now. No one is to leave until further notice." The students popped up and rushed out of the hall. Malfoy gave the group a sudden smirk before leaving the hall and talking in a hushed voice to Marik.

In the Gryffindor Tower, most of the students were trying to decide who had set it off.

"It had to be Goyle," said Paravati.

"Goyle?" asked Dean, "he can't levitate a feather!" The group passed them and hypothesized.

"What about Malfoy," Laura assumed, "his dad is a death eater. He could have learned it from him."

"Yea! MALFOY! I can't wait till he's expelled!" Ron jumped up in triumph.

"Calm down Ron, we don't have proof," said Laura. Michelle noticed that Walter was in the corner of the room. Remembering about his weird actions when the Dark Marik was summoned, she crossed the room.

"Uh, Walter?" He looked at me.

"What?" he snapped.

Michelle gulped, "Did you?" she took a deep breath and made a sort of loud whisper, "did you fire the Dark Mark?" When she said those words, the entire tower went quiet and looked at Walter. Sensing that something might escalate out of this, he quickly vanished. Michelle walked up to the boys' dorm, figuring that's where Walter went. Entering, she saw him go out the window and up.

"Walter!" She yelled and ran over. Looking out the window, she saw that he was lying on the roof of the tower. Slowly, she tried to climb out and up but failed and almost fell off until Walter grabbed her arm with one hand and pulled her up without any effort. Once she was secure, he lay back down, the hood of his cloak over his eyes blocking out the sunlight.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"You followed me." he replied, ignoring her question.

"Yeah I did. It looked like you were about to jump out the window... You weren't were you?"

Walter adjusted his hood. "No. Why would I? And before you ask, I didn't conjure the Dark Mark. You didn't have to ask in front of the whole damn tower."

"So it came out a little louder than expected. You don't know who it was?" she sighed.

"No." he reached into his robe and pulled out the Daily Prophet and showed Michelle an article that had the headline _10 Muggles Dead in Massacre_. Death Eaters were spotted. Michelle grabbed the paper and read it quickly her eyes open in shock.

"This happened in America. But. It says it was-

Walter cut her off. "In my hometown. My family was 4 of those murdered. I didn't conjure the Mark, I don't know who did. However who ever it was will be stopped." When he finished that, he re-entered the tower, leaving Michelle alone on the roof with only the Prophet and her thoughts.

That night Michelle finally was able to summon her Nimbus 3000 and flew down to the ledge of the girls' dormitory. She went to bed, thinking about the article. _Why were there Death Eaters in America? If they were after something in America what would it be? If they purposely went after Walter's family, could they be after Laura or mine?_

The events of the Dark Mark did not end lightly. Students were cautious around every turn, fearful that there could be a Death Eater waiting right around the corner. Now that the Gryffindors knew that Walter did NOT set off the mark, everyone was no longer cautious of him.

Finally, it was Saturday. Dumbledore gave the order that students were still not able to leave the towers. A large table was placed in the common room for breakfast. When Laura and Michelle left the girls' room, there was a large crowd around the billboard. Michelle took a close peek and smiled.

"I made the team!"

Laura was pleased. "What position are you going to play?"

Michelle smiled, "Chaser!" AT this time, owls were entering the common room, searching out their owners. Hedwig arrived with Snow and perched on the banister to the boys' staircase. Most of the students were already in the common room and were eating breakfast. Yugi, Bakura, Harry, Kaiba, and Walter left their dorm and came downstairs. Harry noticed that there was a notice on the wall that did not have anything to do with quidditch. There seemed to be a large crowd around it. Harry walked over to the sign.

All students who were required to speak to Professor Dumbledore will reschedule their appointments for Monday after classes end.

Professor McGonagall

Yugi sat down next to Walter at the table and helped himself to breakfast. Hedwig flew over and landed next to Harry. She dropped a letter onto his plate, nibbled on his eggs and flew into his dorm. Harry opened the letter.

Harry,

Please see me tonight at 7:00 pm about continuing your Occulemency lessons with Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall will escort you.

Professor Dumbledore

Snow, after craning her small neck, found Michelle and landed on her shoulder bearing the morning Daily Prophet. She opened the paper and read the front title aloud to her friends.

ELECTION FOR NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC, FUDGE RESIGNS

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, resigns yesterday after the newest attacks made by followers of You-know Who, says Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter. Ten Muggles were slaughtered yesterday as You-Know-Who's supporters; commonly called Death Eaters attacked a small town in East Coast America. After Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts via Portkey during the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago, the Ministry failed to accept the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. During that year, lies about Potter and the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, had been placed daily in the papers. Last June, You-Know-Who was seen at the Ministry of Magic, confirming that Dumbledore had been telling the truth. The Ministry still failed to accept this and did nothing about the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban.

"As the dementors get closer and closer to V's ranks, it will be harder and harder to catch his supporters," says Albus Dumbledore, "we must find them while we still have the chance."

The rest of the article explained mostly Harry Potter's past. Michelle looked up from the article. Yugi, Kaiba and Bakura looked confused.

"What is a death eater?" asked Yugi.

"Death Eaters are supporters of Voldemort. That's just what they're called," explained Hermione.

"_Voldemort_?" asked Kaiba, "I'm going to regret this, but who is…" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michelle, Laura, and Walter all went into a vivid explanation of the Dark Lord, leaving out no details. As Harry described Voldemort's appearance, Bakura cringed.

_Bald, red eyes, talks to snakes…_thought Yami Bakura; _I want to meet this guy. Together we can rule the world…_

'No, tomb robber, I won't let you.'

_Try and stop me._

'If you get me hurt, I'll break the ring.'

_All right, I get the point!_

"Hey guys, I was thinking…" started Harry. The rest of the group turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Kaiba as he read the remainder of the Prophet. He took his gaze away from the paper to look at Harry.

"Something happens every year…in our first year, there was the sorcerer's stone. In second year - "

"There was the Chamber of Secrets. In the third year," said Hermione.

"Was the prisoner of Azkaban. In forth year, there was that tournament." Ron said.

"Fifth year was the Department of Mysteries, but what will happen this year?" finished Michelle. Harry shrugged.

Severus Snape worked in his office, grading homework, and potions. Each potion had to be individually tested to see if it was done correctly. As he worked, he felt a sharp sting on his upper arm. He rolled up his sleeve and the Dark Mark was jet black. _The Dark Lord calls. _He walked over to his fireplace, threw in some floo powder and stepped inside.

"RIDDLE HOUSE!" The flames erupted emerald before dying out again.

"Master?" Lord Voldemort turned.

"What is it _now_?" The death eater, also known as Bob spoke.

"Sir, I found it!"

"You found it." Voldemort repeated. Bob nervously nodded.

"The items."

"What items?" Voldemort questioned.

"The seven you sought." Bob's eyes were full of excitement.

"Show me then…" Voldemort followed Bob into a room. There was some type of metal thing on a desk. Voldemort pointed. "What is this?"

"It's called a laptop. Muggles use it quite often. I used some thing called the _Internet_ and located them for you. They were seen off of this ancient tablet." He showed Voldemort a picture of the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh. The Millennium Items were imprinted on the tablet above the faces of the High Priest and Pharaoh. There was the eye, pyramid, pendant, stick (rod), necklace, scale, and key.

"Where are the items now?" asked Voldemort getting bored.

"The Millennium Ring, Eye, Necklace, Rod, and Puzzle are currently at Hogwarts. I don't know about the other two."

"Hogwarts?" Voldemort silently cursed.

_I knew it. DAMM YOU DUMBLEDORE!_

**Seto Kaiba: (leaves with computer muttering)**

**Michelle: Walter, you are evil!**

**Walter: (nods) Gotta be. From here on in for a while I'm all of a sudden moody (snaps a small explosion is heard)**

**Everyone: what was that?**

**Seto Kaiba: (in the distance) DAMN YOU!**

**Mr. moo-Moo: I love Seto Kaiba bashing! What did you do?**

**Yami Bakura: (evil eyes here) DO tell! **

**Seto Kaiba: (walks in tattered from the explosion) my laptop (dumps pieces on floor) **

**Yami Bakura: HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (silently: HA!) **

**(Someone else enters) HI! **

**(Everyone looks) WALTER?  
Walter and Yami Walter: yea? **

**Michelle: wait (points) You're Walter, co-author Walter **

**Walter: yea **

**Michelle: and (points) you…you're Walter from the story! **

**Yami Walter: Obviously! All his little pyro and bashing came from me rotting in his head! (Sigh) I never come out enough! **

**Michelle: wow… **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (chokes on Marshmallow) **

**Seto Kaiba: I need to hurt something…small…defenseless…has a stupid goofy smile… **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: AIEEEEEEEEEEE! (runs into marshmallow bag and seals top) **

**Yami Walter: (throws the bag into furnace) **

**Michelle: where did the furnace come from? **

**Walter: HEY! That was mean! (saves Mr. moo-Moo) **

**Yami Walter: so? I don't care! **

**Seto Kaiba: (points) evil Walter **

**Yami Walter: yea? **

**Seto Kaiba: (points) good Walter **

**Walter: (nods) Evil. "Yami" me is bad. I've been stressed so he's been inactive. I guess he freed himself from my mind. **

**Yami Walter: of course I did! Boring as hell! **

**Seto Kaiba: okay…. **

**Michelle: stop hurting Mr. Moo-Moo! (wow that was random…)(hugs cow) **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: I am loved! YEY! **

**Seto? **

**Yami Marik: Kill the cow! MEAT! BLOOD! Oh forget it. Just kill the damn thing and feet it to the weak Bakura! **

**Ryou: But I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian! (changes into Bakura) **

**Yami Bakura: But I'm _NOT!_ **

**Walter: why is Yami me the only one out while everyone else shares the same body?**

**Yami W. I left your mind. Told you that already, idiot! **

**Walter: HEY! (snaps and nothing happens) hey? Where fire? **

**Y. Walter: (smirk) I can do that! (vanishes in a puff of smoke) **

**Walter: (sits down and cries) NOT FAIR! **

**Michelle: uh…chapter over! **

**Ryou: please review **

**(Nobody listens) **

**Ryou: (stands on podium with megaphone) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Everyone else: XP **


	6. Dumbledore's Office

**Here's the second interlude chapter as promised. Not much bashing, but a lot of insight.**

* * *

The next day after classes, Walter lay on the roof of Gryffindor tower, his thoughts turning to the most recent events that have occurred. First, there was the Dark Mark appearing in the school, which until now was totally unheard of. Second, was the fact that his family was not dead as a result of Death Eaters in his hometown of Dover, which now meant he had nowhere to go after his 6th year ended. Finally, everyone thought that **he** was the one that conjured the mark, however to be more precise, those in Gryffindor tower. He didn't return the to the roof until he was sure that no one would catch him and Michelle was safe and back inside. At least up here he could be alone with his thoughts, no matter how strange they may be. _'It had to be Marik or Malfoy or some other Slytherin. It's the only thing that makes sense. Most pure-bloods are in that house, and like Voldermort, they wanted only pure-blood wizards and witches not only in Hogwarts, but in general.' _He thought bitterly. It seemed that the random color change of his hairstreak had turned a deep red to reflect his mood. In the distance, he heard a voice and quickly, he grabbed his wand from his pocket but didn't move for fear of being discovered. Yet once he heard who it was, he put his wand back and listened intently to the conversation in the boys' dorm. 

"So you think he did it?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. That would be like me doing it. It's crazy." Harry replied.

"I told you guys..." Michelle replied, slightly annoyed. "It wasn't Walter."

"Then why'd you ask him?" Seamus shot back. "He's your friend!"

"He's right Michelle, why did you ask?" asked Ron. "I mean... seeing the Dark Mark isn't something most people want."

"If you want to know, _you_ ask him. _I'm_ leaving." Michelle almost yelled and stomped out of the dorm.

Walter adjusted his robe and listened as they continued discussing who it was that made the sign of the Dark Lord. Everything kept jumping back to either him or Malfoy, but there was no proof for either accusation. _'I'm not explaining myself to them.' _Walter thought before lying back near the roof of the tower. Quickly, he tapped his wand and watched as small blasts of fire left the tip and collided with each other in the air, making small puffs of smoke each time. After 5 minutes of doing so, the smoke made the shape of a crescent moon, with a smaller one on the inside of it. The symbol matched the tattoo that was on his back, showing that he was even more different from everyone else thought to begin with. About an hour later, as soon as he was sure that everyone was gone, he re-entered the dorm and left the tower, heading towards Dumbledore's office, his bag slung over his shoulder. It was a green canvas, with safety pins all along it to match his uniform. However, it was not without it flaws it seemed. On the way, he heard someone talking about the Mudbloods and in turn, he hid near one of the tapestries.

"Father thinks we should get rid of the mudbloods in this school. I agree. The only good wizard is a pure-blood." Malfoy said.

"I agree." Marik replied. "However Draco, wasn't it a half-blood who made your hair it's unique color?"

"Don't bring him up." He shot back.

Walter looked around the tapestry, checking out his handiwork. Malfoy must have tried dozens of times to make his hair back to normal, however it must have failed each time because it was now a rainbow. Smirking, Walter waited until they passed until he continued to the office of the headmaster. Surprisingly, he found that the gargoyle staircase was already open so he helped himself in. However once Walter entered the office, he found, with some shock that Dumbledore was speaking with Dementors. Quickly, the nearest one turned around and glided towards Walter, attempting to do what they were trained and take the happy memories and thoughts from their victims.

"Get away from me you undead freak." Walter sneered

At that, the Dementor vanished in flash of fire and a scream like a banshee. _'Now that he's gone.' _Walter walked up to the headmaster's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Did you make him vanish?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes gazing over his half-moon glasses.

"In part sir." Walter replied.

"Hm... Quite impressive. Onto business however, your Friday classes are yet to be decided. As one of our most prominent sixth-years, you have the privilege of choosing what ever you'd like." With a flick of his wrist, a piece of parchment appeared on the desk. Walter picked it up an found that most of the classes were exactly what he wanted.

"Auror Study, N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"Are you sure Walter? These are highly advanced." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Walter said, confidently.

"If you've made up your mind. You may leave." Walter turned to leave and almost as a afterthought, the headmaster spoke again. "Also... if you don't mind... could you please lessen the occurrence of strange colored ferrets within our halls?"

Walter smirked facing the door. "Of course sir."

Heading back to the common room, Walter wondered why no one had said anything to him about his family yet. _'Doesn't matter.'_ he thought. No one would bother caring anymore. Not for long at least. However, his trip back was interrupted with Malfoy coming up to him. Before he could speak a word, Walter turned him into a ferret and walked off.

* * *

**Well... he's chapter... 6? Yeah that's it!**

**Reviews!**


	7. A Hogsmeade Horror Part 1

**Computer: You have mail!**

**Yami Bakura: (opens file)**

**Dear Michelle**

**Wazzup? PUT ME IN STORY OR DIE! PWEASE?**

**Unknown origin**

**Yami Bakura: oO (deletes file)**

**Yami Marik: hello! Want to steal a soul?**

**Yami Bakura: (…) Okay! (Leaves with Marik**

_**1 minute later**_

**TV: (plays an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation)**

**Walter: (Runs over and sits down) YEY! (Checks episode) OOO! My favorite one!**

**Yami Walter: Is it "Unnatural Selection"?**

**Walter: No…Best of Both Worlds when Captain Picard gets captured by the Borg and turned into Locutus.**

**Michelle: oO you remember all of this?**

**Walter: Yes…ask me anything!**

**Yami Walter: Name every Enterprise, registry #, class and captain**

**Walter: (starts)**

**Yami Walter: (ignoring him) He'll be here for a while**

**(After a while)**

**Seto Kaiba (who was indeed watching the show) he's still going?**

**Michelle: OO (nods)**

**Walter: **

**Yami Walter: Boring episode**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (eats Marshmallow)**

**Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: (return from soul searching)**

**Yami Bakura: guess what?**

**Michelle: what now?  
Yami Marik: we took 100 souls, including the President and Vice president of the United States to the Shadow Realm!**

**Everyone: --'**

**Yami Bakura: you have no sense of fun!**

**Walter: (continues to watch the episode and quotes it randomly)**

**Yami Walter: nerd!**

**Walter: hey! You come from me! REMEMBER THAT!**

**Yami Walter: "you cannot kill what you do not create"**

**Walter: that's a SlipKnot song, idiot!**

**Yami Walter: so?**

**Michelle: can't we all get along?**

**Mr. moo-Moo: OO (sugar high)**

**Seto Kaiba: you're asking us to get along! You're more sick than I thought!**

**Michelle: thank you! **

**Ryou: (locks Yami Bakura in Ring) Chapter 7!**

**(nobody pays attention)**

**Ryou: (shrugs)**

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade Weekend Part 1

Dumbledore strode into the Potions classroom.

"Severus?" he called. There was a note on one of the worktables.

Meeting

Dumbledore stayed in the classroom for a moment longer. The burnt out fireplace glowed green for a moment and Severus Snape emerged, covered in soot.

"Hello Severus," said Dumbledore. Snape turned to look at the aged man.

"I was just about to look for you." He walked toward Dumbledore.

"Good news, I hope," replied Dumbledore.

"Good news with the Dark Lord? Very funny headmaster."

"Well?" asked Dumbledore, a little too impatient.

"The Dark Lord is after these items," said Snape as he showed Dumbledore printouts from Bob's computer. "You didn't tell them yet……did you?"

"No…not yet. However, the sooner the better. Or it would seem that way."

"What I don't understand, Headmaster, is how these students gained control of such dangerous items…"

"True Severus, they can be dangerous."

"The meeting did not say what the items do, however…there are seven and we know of two."

"Yes, Yugi Muto controls the Millennium Puzzle, which contains the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh. Ryou Bakura holds the spirit of the tomb thief in the Millennium Ring. Seto Kaiba, I have read that he is the reincarnation of the High Priest that controlled the Millennium Rod, but he does not possess it."

"Yes, well the Dark Lord plans to collect all seven and use their power to gain control of the Pharaoh's power. It is also said that he wishes to use the individual items' unique abilities separately as well…"

"That is not good…"

"Dumbledore, you're realizing that _now_?

"Well…I always knew _that_ Severus. Tomorrow morning we shall tell them of the dangerous situation…dear me! Monday is scheduling day!" Deep in his thoughts, Dumbledore strode out of the room, but not before a small eavesdropped disappeared.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter" Dobby jumped up and down on Harry's chest. However, it wasn't Harry Potter…

"Get off me before you turn into a walking torch!" sneered Walter. Dobby did not listen to Walter and in the next moment, there was a small flash of bright light and Dobby's hat caught fire. Walter rolled over and went back to sleep. The small house elf jumped onto Harry's chest and jumped up and down, despite the fact that his hat was on fire.

"Harry Potter must wake up!"

"That elf's going to get it if he doesn't shut up!" Walter called from under the covers.

"That isn't very nice!" called an annoyed voice from the other side of the room. Harry looked up. Yami Bakura looked at Walter's snoozing self.

"You're not very nice yourself, _tomb robber!_" said Yugi, or Yami to be exact.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" called Walter. He sat up in bed to be the receiver of a huge pillow in his face. Harry picked up the pillow and returned his attention to Dobby.

"Dobby brings new news on He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named! It about the new transfers, Harry Potter!" Now, Walter was getting annoyed.

"Who threw this at me?" He looked at the bed next to him. Seto Kaiba was still asleep, with all three pillows still on his bed. It was obvious he didn't do anything. He looked around the room. All of the pillows were on the bed…just as they should. His eyes focused on the door. Nobody was standing there. Then his gaze traveled to Dobby. He smiled a goofy smirk at Walter and stuck out his tongue.

"Harry Potter, sir, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after the items. Dobby overhears these things…Dobby been bad! BAD DOBBY! BAD! BAD DOBBY!" He started to hit himself with his burnt hat. Harry shook Dobby up a bit.

"Dobby?" asked Ron. "Are you saying that the new students are in danger from You-Know-Who?" He gulped.

"Dobby say no more! BAD DOBBY!" He disappeared. Ron looked at Harry.

"Do you think we should tell the other transfers, Michelle, Hermione, and Laura?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Ron, you wake up the others here. I'm going to wait for the girls downstairs." Harry dressed and left the dorm leaving Ron to wake Walter and Kaiba, considering that Bakura and Yugi were already awake. He nervously made his way to Walter. _I don't see why we can't accept that he didn't set off the Mark. I believe Michelle. If he didn't do it, he didn't do it! He's still a friend to me! Besides, he's pretty good friends with the transfers and deserves to know what is going on! _He lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Walter?" No reply. _Maybe I'll come back to him later. _Making his way in the dark, he located Kaiba's bed. It was empty. Shrugging he remembered what the group did to wake Harry from his nightmare earlier in the year. He walked over to Walter's bag and carefully removed one of the safety pins. Before he could do anything with it, the pin suddenly became hot and burned Ron's hand.

"OW!" Ron yelled.

"Did anyone ever tell you how much your hair looks like fire?" asked Walter. He looked at the time. 8:30 AM.

"We have to talk to the transfers and it might be good that you know too!"

"Where are they?"

"Everyone else is already downstairs." Walter slowly left the warmth of the bed and followed Ron downstairs…

Later, the group assembled outside the school to go to Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to finally go into the Shrieking Shack!" exclaimed Ron.

"What is the Shrieking Shack?" asked Ryou.

Sounds like fun… 

'_Hush Tomb-Robber!'_

"It is supposed to be haunted,…" said Harry.

"But it's not," said Hermione.

"Good thing," said Laura, "I never wanted to go in it if it was haunted…"

Little did they know that someone was watching them…through narrow red eyes. The eyes followed the group as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Voldemort turned to one of his servants and nodded. A bunch of Death Eaters left to call upon the worst bunch of beasts in the Wizarding World.

Dementors 

**Yami Walter: enough of this stupidity! (Thinks evil thoughts)**

**Walter: dude, shut up!**

**Yami Walter: bite me!  
Mr. Moo-Moo: (bites Yami Walter's hand)**

**Yami Walter: (rips head off Mr. Moo-Moo)**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

**Walter: dude! NOT COOL!**

**Michelle: GET ALONG PEOPLE OR I'LL BRING TEA IN HERE FOR A FRIENDSHIP SPEECH!**

**(utter silence)**

**Seto Kaiba: Don't you dare!**

**Michelle: I dare!**

**Yami Bakura: NOO! PLEASE DON'T! (Cries)**

**Yami Marik: (runs away)**

**Michelle: (uses Author abilities to heal Mr. Moo-Moo back to perfect health)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: oO whose tea?**

**Seto Kaiba: DON'T ASK**

**Ryou: but Tea is nice!**

**Yami Walter: Tea can go to hell!**

**Walter: ok! I'm leaving! (Takes out TNG communicator) /\Walter to Enterprise. One to beam up (vanishes in a flash of blue light)**

**Yami Walter: just like him! Leaving when it goes bad!**

**Michelle: (stares up) The Enterprise is up there?**

**Mr. moo-Moo: OOO!**

**Seto Kaiba: (shrugs)**

**Michelle: uh…chapter over…**

**Yami Marik: I hate Star Trek….**

**(The Enterprise sends phasor fire at Marik)**

**Yami Marik: XP **

**Yami Bakura: I am defiantly not trying that! (Changes into Ryou)**

**Ryou: please review!**

**Mokuba: (runs in) SUGAR! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA! Must have sugar!**

**Seto Kaiba: no**

**Mokuba: awww…………(leaves)**

**Yami Walter: (beats Mokuba as he leaves)**

**Walter: (returns) HEY!**

**Ryou: as I was saying…please review!**


	8. Hogsmeade Horror Part 2

I own nothing of Yugioh or Harry Potter, and neither does Stargazer

Michelle: Chapter Eight Everyone!  
Seto Kaiba: (Asleep in computer chair with feet on desk)

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (asleep in pile of marshmallows) zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: (snoring on each other)**

**Yam Walter: (locked in Walter's mind)**

**Walter: (returned from Enterprise wearing a red Starfleet uniform with an Admiral rank) / (pets Voodoo)**

**Voodoo: mew!**

**Michelle: (looks at watch) 5:00 am (goes back to sleep)**

**NEXT MORNING  
Voodoo: (eats marshmallows with Mr. Moo-Moo)**

**Michelle: Next chapter is here!**

**(Nobody seems to care)**

**Walter: (yells) DUDE, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!**

**Voldemort: (suddenly appears) this isn't Gringotts…oh well! (Looks around) where the hell am I? And who the hell are you guys?**

**Walter: (plays with Voodoo, ignoring Voldemort)**

**Yami Walter: EVIL PERSON!**

**Voldemort: so?**

**Yami Walter: Eviler! (Makes Voldemort vanish in a flash of blood**

**Everyone: oO**

**Fluffy: (walks in) Mew?**

**Michelle: FLUFFY! (Hugs cat)**

**Fluffy: oO (purr)**

**Mr. moo-Moo: (jealous) Grr**

**Walter: (brings in his 12 cats) I got more!**

**Michelle: OO**

**Seto Kaiba: Hey…where are your pins?  
Walter: dunno…I was hanging out with my girlfriend and her friends and I took them off**

**Yami Walter: idiot**

**Walter: You're one to talk!**

**Yami Bakura: You're all idiots!**

**Yami Marik: (stupidly) Thank you! …Wait a minute!**

**Fluffy: (takes Mr. Moo-Moo and uses him as a pillow)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: XP**

**Gizmo: (walks over, hisses at Fluffy and uses Mr. Moo-Moo as a pillow)**

**Walter: good kitty**

**Michelle: Gizmo AND FLUFFY can share Mr. Moo-Moo. WAIT! What am I saying! Fluffy died six years ago!**

**Fluffy: (disappears)**

**Walter: didn't do it!**

**Michelle: I know that!  
Seto: (rolls eyes)**

**Yami Bakura: (changes to Ryou)**

**Ryou: KITTY! (Hugs Voodoo)**

**Voodoo: (purr)**

**Yami Bakura: _The Egyptians worshiped cats you know…_**

**Ryou: 'SO? They also worshipped Dung beetles…YECK!**

**Yami Bakura: _beetle………good…_**

**Ryou: (sweatdrop) Chapter 8!**

Yugi and the others walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Michelle went to the Magical Menagerie to get some more owls treats. The others walked together.

"Hey Kaiba?" asked Yugi. The tall boy looked down at Yugi.

"What is it _now_?"

"Remember that three rolls of parchment essay we had to do in potions?"

"Are you trying to copy off mine?"

"Well, considering you did it in twenty minutes, your quill was shot! I don't even think Hermione was able to do that!"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, since you only brought one quill, there is a quill shop over there," said Ryou, pointing down the street. Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out his old quill, seeing that Yugi and the others were right. He had been doing a lot of writing, and the utensil was new, yet very worn. Placing it back in his pocket, he entered the small place and looked down at the many quills.

Yugi and the others entered the Three Broomsticks. Harry found a table and the eight of them crowded around it.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Harry…" said Hermione, "what did Dobby tell you earlier?"

Harry leaned in closer to the group and in a loud whisper, "Voldemort is after these Millennium Items. I don't know what they are but they're powerful…I haven't seen one, but Dobby says it has something to do with you guys," he looked at Yugi and Bakura.

"Well the items come from Ancient Egypt. Only a certain few can control them…my Pyramid is a Millennium Item. The Millennium Puzzle. Bakura has the Millennium Ring."

"What about Kaiba?" asked Ron.

"Kaiba…he was supposed to control the Millennium Rod…but since he doesn't believe in destiny and refuses to have the item. It's currently in control of Marik Ishtar…I think," said Ryou.

"There's something else you should know…" said Yugi, looking at the Puzzle.

"What?" asked Walter curiously. His hair was neon blue today.

"The items hold spirits. My Puzzle holds the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh. He saved the world 5000 years ago and destiny says that he has to do it again. I call him Yami. Bakura has the spirit of the Grave Robber. He's pretty weird. For example, Ryou is a vegetarian. He doesn't eat meat. Yami Bakura is NOT a veggie eater and refuses to let Ryou eat 'rabbit food'. You'll know if the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring emerges because he'll eat a raw, bloody steak."

"Bloody hell," was all Ron was able to say after a long silence.

"Bad joke, Weasley," Walter said.

Kaiba gazed at the showcases of quills. Some were rather unique, made with feathers of exotic birds, some were cheap and looked frayed, and others were brand new. He finally chose three that he liked; one was a white one with blue tip, the second was a red-gold color, and the last was pure black. As he approached the counter, the salesclerk stared at him. When the brunette approached the desk to tell him which kinds he desired the salesman interrupted him.

"One moment please." He hurried into the back room. Closing the door behind him, the salesclerk (Bob) turned the cloaked figure also in the room.

"Well?" asked the cloaked man.

"The Priest's reincarnation is here, and so are some of the Millennium Items."

"Go back to the shop. I will take this from here," said the voice as he disappeared. Bob returned to the counter where Kaiba was tapping his foot impatiently. Michelle was also in the shop with Laura, looking at the different rolls of parchment. Michelle and Laura watched as the salesclerk stared at the brunette as he paid for his quills and left.

"That guy is weird…" Michelle pointed out.

"No weirder than you!" said Laura as she ran out of the store.

"HEY!" Michelle ran out and crashed into Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione. I'M GOING TO GET YOU LAURA! NO MIROKU PLUSHIE FOR YOU!" Laura turned and looked at Michelle.

"MY MIROKU!" Laura held up her plushy of Miroku and hugged it. As the girls were chatting, a blood-piercing scream was heard in the distance. Laura and Michelle ran down the street, which was unusually empty. Along the way, they ran into Yugi and Bakura, both looked confused.

"Yugi!" I said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" said Yugi, "but there were a lot of people yelling back there. I think we have to go back to Hogwarts!"

"Wait, where's Kaiba, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Walter?" asked Laura, worriedly.

" I dunno." The four students ran back down the road searching for their missing friends when the dreaded feeling approached. All of the happy memories in their bodies was flushed away as the air grew cold and unwelcoming. Ryou, who was getting worried, switched with Yami Bakura, and Yugi did the same. Out of the corner of Bakura's eye, three figures were approaching them

_Look tomb thief! It's Harry!_

'Plus Turpin and Weasley.'

_You could call them by their first names you know. We all do!_

'Whatever.' Soon, Harry and the others reached their friends.

"Where were you guys?" asked Harry, "Professor Snape told us to find you. A bunch of dementors were here a few minutes ago, and we had to get rid of them. Some of them are still here so we have to get back to Hogwarts!"

"Uh, guys?" started Walter as he pointed to the sky, "going back will have to wait." The others looked up. Harry widened his eyes and pulled out his wand. Yugi looked mortified and Yami Bakura smiled.

"What are these things?" asked the tomb thief, "they look cool…"

"They do not!" yelled Yugi.

"Guys, think of a happy memory…fast!" commanded Harry as he started thinking, "when you have a POWERFUL memory, say _expecto patronum!_ That makes the dementors die!" He pointed his wand at the clouds of demons and the others followed suit.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Yugi. A wisp of silver vapor came out but no true patronus emerged. He tried and tried but nothing came out. The group of dementors came closer, waiting to steal the souls of the group. Ron ducked one of the closer ones but was unable to produce a patronus.

Walter aimed his wand, the jewel on the handle now blue to match his hair, at the dementors, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge, silver phoenix emerged form the tip of his wand and flew at the dementors. One by one they disintegrated…but not before Harry collapsed. (What do you expect? Dementors always act funny around him!)

Meanwhile Kaiba and Hermione were waiting at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack for the others. Harry promised that he would be back with the others in ten minutes tops. It was already a half hour and Hermione was getting very worried.

"Do you think they got attacked by dementors?" asked Hermione, looking up at Seto.

"Nah, you told me Harry warded off the dementors before. If they came across him, he could defend himself…"

"But what about Yugi and Bakura?" she put. Kaiba only shrugged since he didn't know the answer himself. Intelligent as he may be, he had never faced a dementor, and never hoped to either. He sat on a fence post, looking out at one of the closest streets of Hogsmeade. The place was quiet, unlike before. He had heard Snape calling the students back up to the school and had assigned them to find anyone missing. _Just like Snape, _he thought, take_ the students you hate the most and leave them here to have their souls sucked out…_

"Well look who it is? Hogwarts's biggest brainiest! The Mudblood and her boyfriend. What are you doing now, Granger? Thinking of where to raise your kids?" Hermione turned to see Malfoy, now with even brighter shocking pink hair than usual as the two Gryffindors fought back the urge to crack up at Walter's handiwork, and his cronies, Crabbe Goyle, and some other boy with tanned skin and blonde hair. They glared at the Slytherins, and Malfoy continued, "Wait! That's right! Kaiba is a Mudblood too! What did you do, Granger? Dump Weaslelby so you can hook up with the lowest of the low?" Kaiba gritted his teeth. _Lowest of the low? I'll show him what's low!_

"Sod off Malfoy! And what is Marik doing here?" Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Marik?" asked Hermione.

"New kid. I thought I saw him earlier in the year," Kaiba explained. "For information, Ferret boy, Hermione and I are not together. We are friends. What I would like to know is why you get attracted to Pansy Parkinson. I mean c'mon! I thought _she_ was the lowest of the low!" Malfoy looked daggers at the group and then stalked off. Marik threw one more death glare, and a smirk at the two and then walked away. The air around Hermione became cold and bitter. Hermione knew what was going on and didn't like it at all.

"Kaiba, the dementors! We have to go find Harry and the others, now!" The two of them ran off, unaware of the dementors above them. Down by Zonko's joke shop, they saw a phoenix disintegrating the dementors. Harry, Michelle, and Laura were unconscious on the ground. Ron was fighting off a couple of dementors. But no true patronus emerged. Walter was doing most of the work.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Yami turned to see Professor Lupin coming forth. The dementors remaining died.  
"What happened here?" asked Lupin.

"Dementors," gasped Yugi, who had emerged from his soul room.

"I must bring you all back to the school," said Lupin who was summoning stretchers for Michelle, Laura, and Harry. The students all went up to the school. When they reached the hospital wing, they all noticed Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them with a grim expression. Harry groaned.

"Ugh…" he sat up. Michelle and Laura were also awake and were sitting beside him. Ron, Walter, Yugi, and Bakura were telling Professor Dumbledore the entire story of what had happened.

"There were the dementors and they just attacked us-," said Ron.

"Lupin saved the day," said Yugi.

"I did most of the work," Walter sneered. " He just came in."

(Blah blahh blahh…we all know what happened…. MOVING ON!)

"Would all of you please report to the Great Hall? It is about dinner time and afterwards, I need to speak with the sixth years in the Room of Requirement," said Dumbledore.

A team of Death Eaters entered the city limits of Domino. Their target was two places. The Museum and the home of the "high priest". Bob's logic behind this was that since the priest made some of the ancient text, they would need to decipher it somehow…

They all made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. There, as they ate, all of them were sharing their experiences in Hogsmeade.

"I'm telling you Bakura, Hogsmeade is awesome. Zonko's is amazing!" said Ron. Bakura looked down at the Millennium Ring, concealed under his robes.

"Uh…I'm not into pranks or anything like that…"

"Oh." Dumbledore rose from his seat just before Ron could stuff more pasta into his mouth.

"There was an attack in Domino City. Nobody was hurt, but I have brought someone else to our school for protection against Voldemort." Several students shuddered at his name. Kaiba and Yugi looked at each other. Mokuba was still in Domino, living with grandpa Muto until the school year was over. Dumbledore continued, "This person will not attend classes but will undergo the same rules and procedures as any other student." Professor McGonagall left the staff table and opened one of the side doors and a certain small boy with floppy raven hair walked into the Great Hall. One seeing all of the students he hid behind the Head of Gryffindor House. Seto stood up in disbelief. _Mokuba!_ Mokuba noticed his older brother and ran up to him, tackling Seto at the same time.

"SETO!" He hugged his brother and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Now that that is all settled, up to bed!" The plates cleared by themselves and Mokuba ran up to his brother.

"Uh…where are we going?" asked Mokuba, giving the cutest face possible. A bunch of girls who were already on the "Transfer student fan club" smiled at the small child.

"Gryffindor Tower. Where else?"

"Oh…"

Later on…otherwise known as the next morning, everyone mead their way to Gryffindor Tower to breakfast. Mokuba had gotten a bed in the first years dorm. At the table, the post was coming in. Michelle's owl came in with the morning Daily Prophet. The doors to the hall burst open and a boy walked in. He had short spiky black hair, ghost white skin and a look that would make Malfoy run. Dumbledore stood to address the school.

"This is Tom Cyril, a late arrival to Slytherin House.

"I don't trust any of those Slytherins," said Kaiba.

"Same here," said Yugi.

"Something to do with Hogsmeade, isn't it," said Walter.

"When I was in the quill shop, the clerk kept staring at me like I was some type of god. It was quite annoying. He went into the back room quite often and I bet you he's working for that Voldemort guy you're against."

"Same thing happened to me," said Yugi, "I was on the path to the Shrieking Shack when all of these Slytherins ganged up on me…it wasn't the exact same thing…but I bet their going to attack or something."

"What about that new kid?" asked Laura, "that Tom guy looks pure evil to me!"

"So do I? Your point?" Walter asked Laura while she munched on some toast.

AT the Slytherin Table, Tom started talking to Marik and Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord wishes for us to complete our part of the mission, Ishtar. If the Millennium Items plot fails, we must move ahead to the backup stage, the stone of immortality, made by the High priest. The stone is about this big," he made the size average with his fingers. "The Dark Lord has full confidence in us, Ishtar.

Michelle: You're awfully quiet, ya know 

**Ryou: me?**

**Michelle: NO! Walter! TT**

**Ryou: …**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (being chased by all 12 cats) AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Walter: so?**

**Yami Walter: (lights random people on fire)**

**Michelle: HEY! (Yami Marik's hair burns)**

**Ryou: This is a good place to end the chapter…BYE! (Waves)**

**Seto Kaiba: PEACE AT LAST! (Leaves to go back to the company but the door is locked) Let me out**

**Michelle: Sorry! You are in the RP therefore you cannot leave!**

**Seto Kaiba: Grr**

**Yami Walter: (lights screen on fire)**

**Screen: ERROR! ERROR!**

**Ryou: (voice from someplace) Don't forget to review!**

End of chapter


	9. A New Arrival

**Anyone who is wondering why this took SO LONG to get up, it's because I started my job. SORRY! I'm already gettin enough flak from Michelle so... yeah. **

**Michelle: Give me back my cow! **

**Walter: No role-playing in my chapters! (thwaps Michelle) **

**Michelle: XP **

**

* * *

**

Walter walked out of the 3rd floor corridor after his Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts class and leaned against the nearest railing. Life was getting annoying. Slytherin was pulling ahead in the points, putting Gryffindor in second. For whatever reason, it seemed like Malfoy and the rest of the transfer students in the other houses were becoming increasingly sneaky, which only raised Walter's ideas that something was up._ 'Speaking of up... look who's coming my way.' _Walter observed two shapes coming down the hall and could see that it was one with a fluffy looking hair, the other with one whose hair had enough spikes to make a hedgehog jealous._ 'Malfoy and Marik. The two stooges.' _Walter mused.

"He knows something is going on. If we can get him out of the way..." Malfoy began.

"Then we will have no problem following the Dark Lord's commands." Marik finished, chuckling evilly.

"Now should we find him, or wait until he comes our way?" the pureblood wondered.

"You shall see Draco. You shall see. You forget about Tom," replied Marik.

"He's already taking part in this?" inquired Malfoy

"Oh yes. His part is already taking place." Marik said.

"Who are they talking about?" Walter whispered to himself. Before he could listen for anything else however, he saw a bright golden flash and then darkness as he realized that he was hit over the head with something that knocked him out totally.

A few hours later, Walter awoke in his bed at Gryffindor tower, his school robe torn at the shoulders and a large scratch along his arm. 'What the hell?' he asked. He couldn't remember anything between the end of class and now. Was he sleeping the entire time? No... That can't be right. If he were sleeping, how was his clothing ripped? Gingerly, he checked it with his hand and when he pulled away, there was blood. _'What the!' _Quickly, he sat up and almost fell back down from the sudden throbbing in his head. He slowly got out of bed, and looked at the mirror to find that he looked... normal. His hair was brown, the red eyes were gone and, fearing the worst, he took off his robe and shirt to find that the tattoo on his back of the double crescent was no where to be seen. "What happened to me!" Walter yelled. He darted downstairs to the common room to find Michelle sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"Michelle!" Walter grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Wait wait wait! STOP SHAKING ME!" she yelled at him.

Walter paused a moment, then spoke in slow measured tones. "What happened to me?"

"Why are you shirtless? What do you mean what happened? You came in from class, and went to sleep. You didn't talk to any of us. You even blew Harry off." Michelle replied. "Wait... what did happen to you? Your hair, your eyes they are normal."

Walter snapped right there. "NO REALLY! I COULDN'T TELL!" he screamed, then gestured to his arm and the cut. "Where did this come from? What... how.." He sat down on the floor and almost burst into tears. "If this is some kind of joke, then I'm going to flip out." he muttered.

Michelle paused, then knelt down to comfort her friend. "Listen, I don't know what is going on, but I'm gonna run upstairs and grab your robe alright?"

Walter said nothing and just nodded. At that, Michelle walked towards the boys' dorm and when she was out of sight, Walter tried to light the fireplace and to his shock, it didn't work. Frantically, he tried to light some more things on fire and it didn't work either. Hearing the door to the portrait open, he hid and listened as the people walked by, saying that Malfoy's hair was finally back to normal. _'Is all my magic gone?'_ Walter wondered. If that were so... what was causing it? He didn't even want to take his wand out, even if he did know where it was.

"Why are you worrying?" someone said

Walter jumped up. "Who was that!" he yelled.

"Look in the mirror." the voice replied.

Doing so, Walter stood in front of the floor length mirror and was shocked to find that next to him, was... HIM! But... it was a somewhat transparent him, looking like he used to. His hair had the color changing streak, his eyes were blood red and... everything about him looked like before. The more he looked, the more he realized that this was more then an illusion and it felt like his head was throbbing. Quickly, he sat down on the floor in front of the mirror, but his double remained standing.

"Who.. what are you?" Walter got out.

"I? I am everything that you are. Or to be more direct, were." he replied.

"What? I... I don't get it.," replied Walter.

"See that gigantic cut on your arm?" asked the double. When Walter nodded, he continued. "Not just anything did that. It goes beyond all understanding. Even I don't totally get it and I've been around for thousands of years."

"Thousands!" asked Walter in awe. "How is that possible?"

"Let me explain. You are aware how there are spirits infused in each Millennium Item?" the double inquired. Walter nodded. "Well, consider me your spirit. Just like-"

Walter cut him off. "Wait how? Ryou and Yugi have a spirit because of their items. I don't have one last time I checked."

Before either of them could say anything more, someone started to run down the stairs and a heavy clanking was heard.

"Hey Walter? I got your robe and found this sword next to it. It has the same marking as Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring." Michelle asked then stopped when she saw both Walter and his spirit. "Woah! Where did he come from?" she asked. However, the spirit had other ideas. He raised his hand, said something in a language that Walter couldn't make out, yet it sounded familiar and Michelle fell to the ground; Walter's robe flittering over her and the sword fell down across her chest.

"What did you do!" Walter yelled at his double. He ran over, grabbed his robe and the sword, then back to the mirror to face down his spirit._ 'Wait... why did what he said sound so familiar? Could, I understand that somehow?' _Walter wondered.

"Calm down. She's just asleep. She will be alright in a little while." the spirit said lazily. He walked out of the mirror, and knelt next to Michelle, running a hand above her face. "She's kinda cute you know."

"Be quiet! If you hurt her I'll... I'll..." Walter started, and then cut off his words. He didn't know what he would do. Could he hurt a spirit? Something wanted to, considering that if Michelle was awake, then she would hear that he, Walter not the spirit, did have a crush on her, but if not, then nothing to worry about... right?

"You'll do nothing. Now as I was saying... I am a spirit, from the same time period as the Pharaoh, and the Priest. Like them, I inhabit an Item and that is the Sword you hold in your hand. Before you ask, you can use it as a weapon, so feel free. Oh, I will also be in your mind, so consider me your little voice in your head. I am the spirit of the Pharaoh's personal assassin. I am the reason he was able to survive so long, and unless I come back, which I have just done, he will never survive long enough to save the world again." the spirit said, then yawned idly." By the way, Tom Caril was the one who knocked you out so if you feel like getting back at him..."

"Wait a sec, if you're a assassin, then how did he make it?" Walter inquired, wanting to make sure he understood all of it.

"I am also his bodyguard. Anytime someone tried to kill him," he laughed, smirking. "I killed them first. It was a great system."

"Do you have a name? I mean, it would make life easier."

"Of course I have a name. I'm Hikaru." he said. "Oh and one more thing before I pop back in your head and allow Michelle to wake up. I will take over occasionally if I feel the need. Just like the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber, I will become you. Don't worry, you'll still be able to think and make decisions, but it has to be me who carries them out. When I do take over, you will appear as you used to. Hair, eyes and all. And your magic is back, so feel free to divulge your inner pyro. With that said..." Hikaru raised his hand and went back into Walter's mind, which caused Walter's head to throb. Suddenly, Michelle shot up, awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

Walter walked over, and tossed his robe over her shoulders then put the sword on his belt like a knight. "Let me explain, this might take a while."

* * *

**Ok.. No bashing sorry. But can you say plot twist?**

**Michelle: Cow, NOW! **

**Walter: That rhymes and no role-playing! (thwaps Michelle) **

**Michelle: XP **


	10. Quidditch and the Boggart

Chapter 10 is here! As you all know, Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter does not belong to me. If they did, well…. I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

**Yami Bakura: (eats marshmallows)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: Hey! Those are mine!**

**Clock: (strikes 12)**

**Yami Bakura: YES! The perfect time of day! (Sends Mr. moo-Moo to the Shadow Realm)**

**The Body of Mr. Moo-Moo: XP**

**Yami Walter: (sleeping) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Walter: (walks in) I don't get paid enough**

**Michelle: to do…**

**Walter: clean up barf at work**

**Yami Bakura: (snickers)**

**Walter: (thwaps Yami Bakura)**

**Yami Bakura: XP **

**Yami Marik: (appears) Hey soul stea-**

**Walter: (thwaps Yami Marik)**

**Yami Marik: XP**

**Ryou: where do you work?  
Walter: Six Flags**

**Ryou: oh…**

**Walter: (thwaps Ryou)**

**Ryou: XP  
Michelle: what's with the thwapping? … AND WHERE IS MR. MOO- MOO?**

**Walter: (thwaps Yami Walter)**

**Yami Walter: oO**

**Walter: (thwaps again)**

**Yami Walter: XP**

**Walter: (thwaps self) **

**Michelle: why did you do that?**

**Walter: I dunno**

**Dudley: (enters) this isn't Six Flags!**

**Michelle: No…it is the center for all that is RP…(!) What are you doing here?**

**Dudley: looking for Potter. He was going to take me on the new ride…(looks at his list of crap to do) oh…I was supposed to go to…ah forget it! (Looks around) Where is your food?**

**Michelle: Food? FOOD? YOU COME IN HERE WITH SOME LAME STORY AND NOW YOU WANT FOOD?**

**Dudley: yes? DON'T HURT MEEE!**

**Walter: (flexes his thwapping wrist) May I? (Walter is now thwapped by a random person)**

**Walter: XP**

**Everyone: oO**

**Seto Kaiba: (enters) who thwapped the thawpper? (Sees Dudley) Who the hell are you?**

**Dudley: Who are YOU?**

**Seto: I asked you first, Porky**

**Yami Walter: (Wakes up) Pig? YAY! (lights Dudley on fire) Bacon!**

**Everyone: oO**

**Dudley: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (burns) XP**

**Michelle: where is Yami Bakura?**

**Seto: behind you**

**Michelle: oh…(shakes Yami Bakura by the head) DAMN YOU IDIOT!**

**Yami Bakura: "XP"**

**Michelle: Mr. Moo-Moo**

**Yami Bakura: XP**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (released)**

**Seto: (watches Dudley burn) nice…**

**Yami Walter: (turns into Ryou)**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: Chapter 10!**

**Ryou: (wakes up) hey! That's my line you impos–**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: (thwaps Ryou)**

**Ryou: XP**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

Yugi walked downstairs the next morning with Mokuba and Bakura. As they entered the room full of endless staircases, someone roughly pushed past them.

"That guy…he seems…familiar," said Bakura.

'_Do you know who that was?'_

"_It was Ishtar, you idiot of a weakling host…"_

" I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" Ryou shouted out loud. Yugi and Mokuba stopped to look at him.

"I didn't do it!" cried Mokuba!

"No, no I was talking to…well…him," said Ryou, pointing to the Millennium Ring.

"Oh…him." Yugi said.

"Who? Oh, C'mon Porcupine, enlighten us," drawled Malfoy with his new cronies, Crabbe, Goyle, Marik, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Tom Caril. Mokuba took a nervous step back. Ever since Battle City, he didn't forgive nor trust Marik, even after his evil half was banished to the far corners (if there even ARE corners to the Shadow Realm) of the Shadow Realm, and the same to every shady character at Hogwarts and the rest of the world. Pansy turned to Yugi.

"Well?" We asked" her words were cut short as Crabbe and Goyle started cracking up.

"What's your problem?" asked Pansy. Soon Yugi and his friends doubled over in a fit of giggles. Eventually, Malfoy, Pansy and Tom were the only ones not rolling over on the floor.

"What is with you?" asked Tom. He looked frantically down the corridor incases of someone hiding in the shadows. Two voices were heard as Seto and Hermione rounded the corner behind Tom.

"I'm saying Professor Vector gave us way too much homework over the weekend…"

"Too much?" asked Seto, looking down at her, "its due Thursday. How can it be too much? I finished mine already. It wasn't all THAT much!"

"Speak for yourself!" She stopped chatting as soon as she saw Malfoy and his fan club. "Causing trouble again, Malfoy?"

" And what's with your hair?" asked Kaiba smirking. Once again, like before, Malfoy took a strand of hair from his head and looked at it. It was Weasley red.

"What the" Malfoy looked at Tom, "uh…"

"What is it?" asked Tom impatiently. He looked straight at Hermione. "Well? What is it, you filthy little Mudblood?"

"Your hair!"

Tom pulled out some hair. "Oww…" he looked at it. _Purple. _He took a look at Pansy Parkinson. He looked at her once "pretty" face and doubled over.

"What is so funny?"

"Your head is!" said Yugi. "Ha ha ha ha ha! "Pansy took out a small mirror and took a look at her reflection. Her head was bald.

"Which of you did this to me?" she shrieked. "I'll get you all for this!" She ran down the hall, her cloak covering her head.

" I wonder who did that to them?" asked Mokuba. The Gryffindors looked at each other and all called out a single name at the same time.

"Walter." They all broke into laughter.

The others were already eating when Hermione, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, and Yugi entered the hall. Michelle Harry and Ron were very excited about something.

"What's with you?" asked Bakura.

"QUIDDITCH!"

Walter entered the great hall. His hair and eyes were normal for a change as he plopped some bacon onto his plate.

"Something wrong?" asked Laura, but Walter paid no attention. He seemed to be inside of himself, as if he was talking to an alter ego, inside of his very head,

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Walter snapped out of his daze.

"It's time for the Quidditch match!" exclaimed Yugi, "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

"Oh, sure." He grabbed some toast and left the hall.

"Are you sure he's ok?" asked Hermione.

"I think so." Laura said.

"I know what's wrong. He's trying to adjust to his new "buddy"," said Michelle.

"C'MON MICHELLE!" Michelle ran out of the hall with Harry and Ron going down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Welcome to the first game of the season! Returning this year just to announce, I'm Lee Jordan! Here come the Slytherins, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe Goyle, some other guys, and Malfoy!" Cheers were heard and boos were heard.

"AND here are the Gryffindors! Moon, Muto, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter!" Loud boos erupted from the Slytherin students.

"Gryffindor beater Fred Weasley smacks a bludger clear across the field, or was it George? Oh well, Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle, intercepted by Muto of Gryffindor, passes to Weasley…SCORE! 40-50 Slytherin lead.

20 minutes later

Harry knew he had to find the snitch soon. Slytherin's old team had mostly graduated and they now had a brand new team. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and some other Slytherin became the new chasers, Crabbe and Goyle returned to be the beaters and Malfoy remained the seeker. The keeper was some random 5th year. Now, the chasers kept scoring. Gryffindor was losing poorly.

"105-100 Slytherin lead!"

Harry scanned the field. The snitch was hiding above Pansy's still-bald head. He made a dive, Malfoy still on his tail. He dodged Crabbe's bludger and swiped the Golden Snitch into his fist.

"Potter has caught the snitch! 150-105 Gryffindor!"

The weekend left, beginning a new week of classes. That day, in Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) Professor Lupin gave a review. "Since last year you all learned nothing but how to read a book from front to back, (several snickers here about Dolores Umbrige) we are going to have a review. Next Wednesday we will have an exam before we move forward." (Several groan here as well.) Lupin continued, "Now, first off, we will have al little fun with the boggarts. Everyone will have a chance to go. Now form a line." After some pushing and shoving, a long crooked line was formed. Lupin opened the wardrobe and the shape shifter appeared advancing on Ryou. It turned into…

…Ryou?

The class stared as the boggart turned into a complete reflection of himself. Fake Bakura's eyes were more narrow and cold and his colorless eyes glared down at Ryou, who was on his knees trembling. Fake Yami Bakura held up a knife and was about to stab Ryou (if a boggart can even do that) when he stood.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Yami Bakura (the boggart) transformed into Draco Malfoy tap dancing to the Six Flags theme. Ryou moved to the end of the line leaving Hermione in front. Professor McGonagall appeared in Malfoy's place.

"Miss Granger, because of your dismal scores, you have failed the year's class and are now expelled. Give me your wand so I can snap it."

"NO!" Hermione cried as the class broke into laughter, "Riddikulus!" McGonagall changed into a balloon flying out of control around the room. After 20 minutes, Harry reached the front of the line. The balloon stopped moving and transformed into a dementor. Harry was prepared. He raised his wand quickly.

"Riddikulus!" Voldemort started tap dancing to some off beat song.

"Hey Harry?" asked Ron as the group made it back to the Gryffindor Common room, "what did you find so funny?"

"Oh. That was Voldemort's sixteen year old self, Tom Riddle."

"That was Voldemort? When he was young?" asked Kaiba surprised. " I always thought that Voldemort was some Dark and Evil guy, like Darth Vader from the Star Wars movies that Mokuba watches. So his name used to be Tom Riddle?"

"Riddles! Yey!" cried someone small. Yugi turned around to see Mokuba playing on his brother's computer.

"Wait. How can your laptop work inside of Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired. "Usually all non magical items wouldn't -"

"Usually," corrected Seto, "I fixed it up." Hermione didn't ask any more. She just sat there with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh Mokuba, we're talking about a person, not _a _riddle." Kaiba explained.

"Oh. Who is he?"

"The younger self of Lord Voldemort." Harry explained.

"Voldyvol?"

"No," said Ron, "Vold_emort_."

"Voldemort is and was the worst wizard to walk the face of the planet since Grindewald in 1945, killed way too may innocent people and is also out to kill me," said Harry.

"Oh." Harry yawned.

"See ya tomorrow!" He walked up the boys' staircase. Hermione looked at her watch and then at Mokuba.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?" she asked.

"No!" Mokuba said quickly.

"Yes." Kaiba said as he retrieved his computer from his little brother and opened his email.

"But…Seto…" Mokuba looked up at his sibling and gave the ever so famous puppy dog pout.

"Fine. One more hour."

"YEY!"

"What is with all of the noise?" asked Michelle. She was in a nearby chair reading a book. Her right wrist was bandaged.

"What happened to you?" asked Yugi, obviously concerned.

"Oh, this?" she pointed to her bandage, "I sort of hurt in the quidditch match and on the way back from the hospital wing, a bunch of Slytherins ganged up on me. I had to go back to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wasn't very happy…. Oww…"

"You're ok though, right?" asked Laura. Michelle nodded.

"You called, My Lord?"

"Yes Tom," said Harry, "report what you have learned on your mission so far…"

"Uh…yes…so far…"

"YES?"

"We found an eavesdropper…and I used the Rod…"

"Rod? Oh, Marik's rod…"

"And I hit him on the head."

"That's all?"

"No. When I hit him, a sword appeared with the same symbol as the Rod was on the sword. He has a Millennium Item now, and a spirit of the pharaoh's assassin."

"So there is another item…what else?"

"I have found the alternate…the stone you seek?"

"YES?"

"It is in a wand."

"A WAND?"

"Yes, I went to Mr. Olivanders. He said it had something to do with Egypt. It was put in a tall fellow's wand.

"hmmm…this could still work to my advantage…" the room became dark as it began to spin and then Harry saw no more.

"YAHH!" Harry woke with a start. He was shaking and drenched in cold sweat. Everyone was still asleep.

'Tom…he works for Voldemort…but how is he getting this information? And what exactly is this stone? One thing is for sure. I have to go see the headmaster.'

Seto Kaiba: (looks up) that's a lot of Rping 

**Everyone: OO…yes it is**

**Michelle: there are too little people here…oh well! (thwaps Yami Walter)**

**Ryou: hey! Who started the chapter?**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: hi!**

**Ryou: WHO CLONED ME?**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: (thwaps Ryou)**

**Ryou: XP**

**Michelle: …**

**Yami Bakura: oO why is almost everyone thwapped?**

**No reply**

**Yami Bakura: (sends room to Shadow Realm)**

**(in SR)**

**Michelle: oh well…send us back!**

**Yami Bakura: no!  
Mr. Moo-Moo: GRR  
Walter: XP**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (holds up a marshmallow fused with Shadow powers) OOO!**

**Everyone: don't eat that!**

**Mr.. Moo-Moo: (eats bad mallow) YUM!**

**Walter: (XP)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: I feel funny!  
Yami Bakura: then end the chapter!**

**Mr. Moo-Moo (MMM for short) No! (turns evil) heh heh!**

**Yami Walter/Ryou: please review!**

**Ryou: (wakes up) YOUR NOT MEEEEEEEEE!**

**MMM: (shadow thwaps Ryou)**

**Ryou: (yet again) XP  
Yami Walter: thank you! Review please **

I want to thank all of my reviewers so far!

Dragonwing725

Kaiba-Kun

Yugiohfreak

Seto's Sister

Tominator

Black Ninja Girl

Mangamaniac

JACritics

Wow (that is a review, just so ya know!)

Thanks guys! Hopefully another update ASAP on both of my fics

R and R


	11. First Impressions to a Minister

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (eats ice cream)**

**Walter: XP**

**Yami Walter: (sabotages all of Walter's phasors)**

**Seto Kaiba: you don't like him, do you?**

**Yami Walter: no really, no**

**Michelle: (pets Voodoo)**

**Voodoo: **

**Yami Bakura: (walk in with Zombie Voldemort)**

**Michelle: dude…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO VOLDEMORT!**

**Yami Bakura: I took is soul…he is my slave now**

**Yami Marik: ha ha!**

**Walter: XP**

**Yami Walter: (walks over and taps Walter's combadge sending him to main engineering of the Enterprise-E)**

**Seto: why did you do that?**

**Yami Walter: (shrugs)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: Yey Kaiba bashing!**

**Michelle: there was no bashing**

**Yami Walter: yet**

**Mr. Moo-moo: oh…**

**Seto: (leaves)**

**Michelle: (to all Yami beings) NO BASHING…EVER!**

**Yami Bakura: so…?**

**Michelle: or else…**

**Yami Walter: what would that be?**

**Michelle: (cracks knuckles) OO…ouch**

**Yami Walter: (cracks knuckles, then wrists, and then neck) Big deal, I can do that to**

**Michelle: (cringe) STOP THAT!**

**Ryou: (sparks Yami Walter on fire) heh-heh**

**Yami Walter: GRR**

**Ryou: Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Harry dressed quickly and was about to leave the dorm to see Dumbledore when he noticed a glow from under one of the beds. Harry crept to the other end of the room towards Walter's bed curtains and peeked under. The Millennium Sword glistened in the moonlight. Figuring he would ask questions later, he left the room.

The stone gargoyle was sleeping when Harry approached it. It was then he realized he didn't know that password.

"Err…Fizzing Whizbee." Nothing happened. "Uh Bertie Botts? Wait he hates those…Cockroach Cluster, Canary Creams…Lemon Drop?" he was about to give up when…

"Kingda Ka." Harry pun around to see Walter standing directly behind, glaring down at him.

"Oh, hi. I wanted to ask you…why was there a sword that resembled Yugi's puzzle under your bed. It was glowing and-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AL DAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO GO SEE THE HEADMASTER?" Both boys turned. The gargoyle had stepped aside and was not in the best of moods. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the statue was silent.

"What was that?" asked Harry he looked around and saw that the gargoyle had a metal plate over his stone mouth, rendering him speechless.

"Always hated him," said Walter. Harry looked again. Walter's hair and eyes were back, making him look "normal".

"Walter?" asked Harry?"

"I'm not Walter. I am Hikaru. Remember that Potter,' said Hikaru (Yami Walter for those who forget so quickly) he replied as he vanished in a burst of flame.

_Hikaru, _Harry thought, _I though his name was Walter Turpin! _Deep in thought he moved up the staircase to the Headmaster's office. He opened the door to see Cornelius Fudge talking to Dumbledore.

"Please leave us for the moment, Cornelius," said Dumbledore simply.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'll be outside." He left.

"What did you want to tell me Harry?" asked the old man, his eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles.

"I had a vision…of Voldemort. He was talking to a spy. He has a spy here at Hogwarts." Harry paused, trying to remember the exact conversation said between the Dark Lord and his follower. "Professor, Tom Caril is a spy for Voldemort. He said that Voldemort is after some kind of stone. He went to Mr. Ollivanders and Ollivanders said it was made into a wand and it had something to do with the ancient past."

"I see…"

Before Dumbledore could speak more, the door opened and Walter entered, but it was Hikaru, followed by a very, very flustered Fudge.

"Albus! Are all of your students this rude!" he said pointing to Hikaru, "he shoved right past me, completely disregarding me!"

"Quiet old man!" snapped "Walter".

"ALBUS!" cried Fudge.

"I will wait for you outside, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly. Fudge muttered and left the room.

"Albus, did Potter tell you about the items?" asked "Walter".

"He didn't but I am aware of them, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a new item," Hikaru took off his robe, revealing the Millennium Sword hanging from his belt. Its golden handle and sheath glimmered in the candlelight of the office.

"This is why I am here yet again, Albus." Hikaru placed one hand on the handle of the sword.

"As I see. Well, since I know your role is one o the utmost importance, I'll leave you to it. Try to keep young Turpin's body in one piece. He is quite gifted," said the headmaster.

"You're telling me," muttered Hikaru as he gathered his robe and vanished from the office, leaving Dumbledore and a very confused Harry behind.

"That was all Professor."

"Thank you, Harry. You may go and send in Minister Fudge on your way out."

Harry walked down the 7th floor corridor to the Grffindor common room. He approached the portrait after speaking the password, he walked in to find Michelle leaning over someone in one of the cushy armchairs in front of the fire. She had a et cloth in her hand and was dabbing it on the persons face.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"it's Walter," she replied, concern lace in her voice. "Hikaru hasn't fully become one with him so whenever he comes out then returns, Walter is left weak and drained." She sighed, "He really needs to have control over him."

"Who? Walter?" asked Harry in full confusion.

"No. Hikaru. His Yami."

"You mean like Bakura?"

"Yep." The portrait opened again and Ron and Laura came through.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "what happened?"

"is he ok?" asked Laura. She walked over to the other side of the chair where Michelle was dabbing his forehead. Taking the cloth, she pressed the cloth onto his face for a couple of minutes before handing it back to her friend.

"He'll be fine, after some rest," Michelle sighed.

"Hi." Ron jumped a foot in the air.

"Whose there?"

"It's me you twit!" Mokuba looked up at the redhead.

"Why do you have to scare people?" asked Ron, breathing hard.

"Leave him alone, he finds it amusing…" said a voice from the corner. The gang turned. Seto was dueling Yami and he was…winning? (HOW IN THE NAME OF LUE EYES TOON DRAGONS DID THAT EVER HAPPEN? Wait, why am I asking you this?)

"I attack with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Say goodbye to your dueling title!"

"NOT SO FAST, KAIBA! I activate Divine Wind. This card allows me to double your attack and reflect it! YOU lose, Kaiba!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"That makes-"

"12 wins," said Ryou, on the edge of boredom.

"You have to lose eventually," said Kaiba, giving the famous I-am-going-to-kill-you-now-Death-Glare. He left the table and approached the group huddled around Walter as Yami went upstairs to put his deck away.

"I have to go the library for that Potions essay. See you at dinner!" Ryou called as he left the common room. Kaiba sank down into the closest cushy chair, facing Walter's now wet face.

"He'll be fine," he said.

"I'll be back," said Michelle as she took the cloth and bowl of water to the bathroom to replace all of the used liquid.

"C'mon!"

"Give the guy some room!" Everyone turned to see Fred and George enter the dorm. There were smirks plastered across their faces that would make Voldemort cautious of them.

"What did you two do now?" asked Ron.

"Extendable Ears," said George.

"Just overheard a conversation with the Minister." Fred exclaimed. He let the suspense take its toll.

"Well…spit it out," said Seto.

"Hold your horses, mate! We heard that someone from the ministry was killed…"

"Who's the Minister?" asked Mokuba.

"Cornelius Fudge," explained Ron, " a real dope if you ask me! Stupid git."

"Sorry I asked."

"Anyway! We heard the Theodore Nott's dad's cousin worked in the Department of Mysteries and was killed. He had the Dark mark on his arm and everything."

"Don't mention that place to me!(1)" said Harry suddenly.

"Right, sorry mate!"

"So Hikaru did this to him?" asked Mokuba. Harry nodded.

"Who the hell is Hikaru?" asked Ron.

"Walter's spirit half."

"Bloody hell! We got another ghost!" exclaimed Ron.

"Spirit," corrected Yugi.

"Wicked!" said Fred and George.

"Harry!" cried Ryou as he came up to Harry, "Professor Lupin told me to tell you that he is instructing the DA this year, it starts in the spring."

"Did you have him do this?" asked Harry, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"No."

"I did," Walter muttered weakly.

"Walter, you need to rest," said Laura.

"Wait, why did you do it?" asked Harry.

"I know more DA than you Potter," Walter replied. His words grew weaker with each breath, "you need the training…no one will tell you, that's why…" His sentence remained unfinished as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Well," said Mokuba, "at least he is alive!"

"That wasn't very nice!" scolded his brother.

"yea, I know. When's dinner?"

"You just had lunch!"

"So?"

"We could take him to the kitchens," suggested Hermione.

"OK!" Mokuba replied suddenly, loudly, and _hyperly._ He left with Ron. Then it struck Seto suddenly.

"MOKUBA!"

"Yes Seto?"

"No sugar. Got that?"

"Darn it. Can I have some sugar, Ron?"

"Sure."

"Don't make me come over there Weasley…"

Ron looked fearful for a minute and then said quickly, "Sorry Mokuba."

"NOT FAIR!"

On the Enterprise 

**LaForge: (red alert siren) What the hell is going on **

**Random Officer: Intruder in the computer core, sir**

**Laforge: 9turns to the computer core) who's there?**

**Walter: XP**

**LaForge: (sees the Admiral rank) ADMIRAL? (wakes Walter)**

**Walter: Oy…where am I?**

**LaForge/\ LaForge to Bridge**

**Picard/\ Go ahead**

**LaForge/\ Captain there is an Admiral sitting in our computer core who has no idea who he is!**

**Picard: take him to sickbay. I'll meet you there. Out.**

**Walter: Sickbay? (gets up and straightens uniform) I know the way!**

**LaForge: what a weird day!**

**ON EARTH**

**Michelle: where's Walter?**

**Yami Walter: (on fire) YAHHH! HOT! HOT!**

**Seto: maybe he's in Trek world again…**

**Michelle: oh…duh! (Slaps head) you are so smart! (Glomps Seto)**

**Seto: …get off**

**Michelle: fine…(stops)**

**ENTERPRISE**

**EMH: you're an Admiral who doesn't remember anything?**

**Picard: I am sure he has a explanation doctor**

**EMH: I just find it convenient that's all**

**Walter: be quiet. My name is Walter Turpin, serial number 2839-782-JK. Security Clearance Turpin Zulu Brauo 12. Shall I continue? **

**EMH: (humph)**

**Picard and Walter: deactivate EM**

**EMH: (vanishes)**

**Picard: would you like to see the bridge?**

**Walter: perhaps some other time (taps combadge and goes back to Rp center)**

**EARTH**

**Ryou: well…(Walter's transport screws up and lands on Bakura) OOF!**

**Walter: well…that was a squashy landing**

**Ryou: GET OFF ME! (XP)**

**Michelle: where have you been?**

**Seto: forget that. The chapter is over!**

**Ryou: (XP no more) Please review!**

**(out of randomness comes Data) Data: end transmission! **

**Screen: (static!)**


	12. Chapter 1213 or until 12 surfaces

Hi Guys, um…Walter hasn't submitted his chapter yet, so it says 13 but think of it as 12. When I get 12 from him I'll change this one to make the new one fit. In the mean time, here's "chapter 12" or as it says later, 13.

**Michelle: (watches Star Trek Nemesis) NOOOOOOOO!**

**Yami Marik: shut up!**

**Michelle: (throws War and Peace at him)**

**WAP!**

**Yami Bakura: (snickers)**

**Michelle: (whaps Yami Bakura)**

**Seto: what are you wailing about?**

**Walter: Data dies in Nemesis**

**Michelle: (cries more)**

**Walter: in that he sacrifices himself to-**

**Y. Walter: save the Enterprise from the-**

**Walter: Thaleron radiation weapon the Scimitar has-**

**Y. Walter that will destroy every living creature-**

**Walter: that comes in contact with it!**

**Michelle: (stops crying and stares)**

**Seto: …ok…oO**

**Michelle: I WANT DATA!**

**Seto: oO'**

**Everyone: …uh…**

Yami Marik: what's a Data? 

**Walter: (thwaps his Yami so he can't interrupt)**

**Y. Walter: XP**

**Walter: Data is a cybernetic life form, aka android and was created by Dr. Nonion **

**Soong. He is… **

_**2 hours later**_

**Walter: and that is when he was deactivated.**

**Y. Marik: Sorry I asked  
Michelle: (sniff) I want Data… (cries) why'd he have to go! He was awesome!  
Yami Bakura: Zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Yami Bakura: Wake up soul stealer! (slaps Yami B. while high on sugar) SLAPPY**

**TIME! YEY!**

**Everyone:…**

**Yami Bakura: (sends Yami Marik to the Shadow Realm)**

**Walter: (beams yam Walter to a Borg cube) heh**

**Michelle: won't a Borg version of you be bad?**

**Walter: …(beams him back)**

**Yami Walter: NOO! I want to go back!**

**Walter: NO!**

**Yami Walter: YES! Nice and Evil there!**

**Walter: (thwaps Yami Walter)**

**Yami Walter: XP**

**Michelle: (sniffle) I still want Data!**

**Ryou: (who has now made an appearance) Chapter 13!**

Here I, Setoglomper doesn't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, OR anything in Disney! That

belongs to JK Rowling Kazuki Takahashi, and Walt Disney.

Chapter 13

Note: there are some made up spells. They may be corny…

November came and went leaving all of the students jumpy for Christmas vacation. Many of the underage wizards and witches were packing to go home to their families and others were staying at Hogwarts over the holidays.

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and posted a notice on the door.

"Any student staying over the holidays will sign up here." Many students filed up to the door and signed their names. Harry, Ron, Walter, and Bakura all signed their names among the crowd.

"Where are you going Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm going to Egypt this vacation. My parents and I are going to check out all of the ancient landmarks."

"Say hi to Bill for me," said Ron.

"I'm going home to see my family," said Laura. Michelle nodded. "Michelle is coming with us to Disney."

"I have to go home and make sure the idiots running my company didn't burn it to the ground," said Seto. He winced, "or worse…" Mokuba snickered.

"My grandpa might need help with the shop he runs. Plus, it's a little family time not only with him but my friends as well," said Yugi.

Finally, mid December rolled around. Michelle, Laura, Hermione, and Yugi said goodbye and headed for the train that would take them home. Seto and Mokuba followed.

"What do we do now, Master?"

"Hm…search out the owner of the Millennium Rod."

"Sir, Marik has the rod." If Voldemort were anime, he would have sweat dropped.

"Okay then…the Millennium Ring then!" At that moment, Wormtail burst into the room.

"Lord Voldemort, sir! I found another!"

"Another what, Wormtail?"

"Another item! It is the Millennium Sword!"

"Who owns it."

"Supposedly, the same person who owns the stone we are looking for. The stone in the wand…"

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, "I want you to use any means necessary to find me the items and stone. AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOURE DONE!"

"Y-y-y yes Lord V-Voldem-mort, sir," squeaked Peter as he ran out of the room.

"It's fun to be evil," Voldemort thought to himself as he left the room.

That night on the seventh floor corridor, a small garden rat waited under a portrait of the Fat Lady. A boy with untidy raven hair and glasses walked up to the same portrait. The rat moved closer to the wall to avoid being stepped on.

"Marshmallow." The portrait sprang open and the rat and boy hurried inside. Harry walked upstairs while the rat moved under one of the chairs. When he thought it was safe to enter, the rat transformed to Peter Pettigrew and moved up the staircase with the Millennium Items in mind. He entered the sixth year dormitory, and saw thankfully, that only four students were in the room. One was Potter, another was his previous "owner", one of the Weasleys, the youngest male, the white haired owner of the M. Ring, and he couldn't make out the other, for he was on the other side of the room. One of the boys stirred, so Peter retransformed into a rat. There was a glow coming from the Bakura boy as he placed the Millennium ring around his neck and under his pajama shirt, and left the dormitory. The rat watched him leave, and surveyed the others in the room. The sword however was nowhere to be found. On Peter's way out, he spotted a glowing something from one of the bedside tables. He jumped onto the table quietly and viewed the surroundings. It was a wand. In the handle was a glowing stone. Pettigrew gasped. This was the stone the Dark Lord sought after. As he was about to leave, he was picked up off of the table. Turning, with some difficulty, he came across a pair of sleepy chocolate eyes. Ryou walked over to the window to bathe the rat in the moonlight.

"I don't know how you got in here, rat, but don't come back!" With that, he threw the rat out of the tower window. Peter transfigured a leaf blowing in the air into a portkey. It activated and Peter was gone.

In Domino, Yugi unpacked the last of his belongings. Today he had to run the shop, so he took his sweet time unpacking what was left. His grandfather marched into the room.

"Yugi! How long does it take to put clothes away?"

"Three hours," said Yugi.

"Enough of this nonsense. Go into the shop!"

Yugi sighed, "Yes Grandpa." He walked downstairs into the small store when the bell on top of the door chimed.

"Hi Yugi!" He looked up to see Ryou in front of him. _Ryou? He's still at Hogwarts! HOW CAN THIS BE?_

"What is Ryou?" said Yugi suspiciously. There was something about this boy he couldn't trust.

"I was wondering if I can have a look at your puzzle for a minute." Yugi narrowed his eyes. _/Don't listen to him Yugi/ _

'_Why not?'_

_/That man in NOT Bakura. You know perfectly well he's at Hogwarts and besides. He could be after the Millennium Items. If the Puzzle falls into the wrong hands…/_

'_Got it.'_

"Sorry, the jigsaw puzzles are not for sale," said Yugi, knowing that this wouldn't satisfy the man.

"No. The _Millennium _Puzzle. I know it is in your possession. My…friend is very interested in it and would like a photo. He's an archeilogit."

"Don't you mean archeologist?" asked Yugi skeptically.

"Erm…. yes!"

"You're not Bakura!" yelled Yugi. "First off, Bakura is at school over vacation! He doesn't want a picture of the Puzzle for a friend either! Third, Bakura has the Millennium Ring. Tell me, where is the Ring, if you _are _Bakura." "Bakura" started sweating. His cover was up. He pulled a wand out and aimed it at the short spiky haired kid.

"Tell me where the Millennium Puzzle is, and I might spare your life."

"The Millennium Puzzle is at Hogwarts. I gave it to Professor Dumbledore so he can look into the magic of the Millennium Items!" He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping his lie worked.

"Liar."

_Drat. It didn't work!_

The man aimed his wand at the back of the shop, towards the door leading into the house.

"Accio Millennium Puzzle!" Nothing happened. He aimed his wand back at Yugi and started, "Ava-"

Before he could finish his curse, he fell to the floor with a thud. Turning his attention away from the man, Yugi looked up and saw his grandfather holding a skillet in attack position.

"Grandpa? You hit that guy with a skillet? COOL!" The clock chimed a new hour and Bakura's skin began to bubble. The hair grew short, balding, and one his hands became silver. He became shorter and his appearance changed into Peter Pettigrew.

"I knew it!" Yugi cried triumphantly.

"Knew what?"

"That this man was NOT Bakura and that proves it!"

"Okay girls, go do whatever you want and then we'll meet in front of the castle for lunch," said Laura's Mom.

"Around one o' clock," Laura's Dad.

"Yey!" exclaimed Michelle and Laura. They looked at each other, smiles plastered across their faces. "SMALL WORLD!" The girls approached the ride, hearing the all too familiar tune in the background…

It's a world of laughter a world of tears… 

_It's a world of hopes and a world of fears…_

_There's a lot that we share and we're likely aware…_

_It's a small world after all!_

_It's a small world after all…_

_It's a small world after all…_

_It's a small world after all…_

_It's a small, small world!_

that's all of it I remember, don't kill me if I screwed it up!)

Anyway, after leaving the Small World ride (or otherwise known as BEST RIDE ON EARTH) Michelle dragged Laura into the teacup ride. As they walked onto line, someone tapped Laura's shoulder. The girls turned to see Laura's parents smiling at them.

"Whoa. Great minds think alike, I suppose!"

"Hi, Seto!" Mokuba casually walked into Seto Kaiba's office, trying to hide the sugar high hyperness caused by the mornings breakfast. "You know there's a guy outside your office. He looks funny. _Like a rat._"

"Let him in…" said Seto not looking up from his computer screen, typing away like there was no tomorrow.

"OKAY!" Mokuba said not bothering to hide his excitement as he darted from the door. He did a victory dance for no reason.

"And no more sugar for you, little brother or let your plushies all burn in the fireplace!" Seto almost shouted. He had to raise his voice over Mokuba's calls and dancing. His little brother's face paled, all excitement gone.

"Ok Seto," he squeaked. Seto smiled.

"I'm not _really_ going to get rid of them…"

Mokuba sighed with relief and let Peter Pettigrew inside, not knowing that Peter was someone who had tried to do him in earlier in the year (that's the reason why Mokuba was sent to Hogwarts – he was attacked by Death Eaters for his brother's relation to Yugi).

" So this man disguised himself as Bakura and tried to make off with your Millennium Puzzle?" asked Grandpa. Yugi was just finishing the whole story of what had happened in his shop which led to him whacking an imposter on the head with the pan he was cleaning.

"Yep. He was after the Millennium Items. That might mean that the others are in trouble."

"Well, Bakura is at Hogwarts. How are you going to tell him."

"Hogwarts is a safe place. Ryou is safe there…" Before Yugi could continue, there was a weird vortex opening in the middle of the room. _**(1)**_

"Shadi?" Yugi looked at the fellow Millennium Item holder strangely. The last time he had seen him was when he had beaten Bakura on Kaiba's blimp during the Battle City finals.

"Hello my Pharaoh." Shadi bowed and Yami took control of Yugi's body.

"What is it, Shadi?"

"There is a misbalance in the Millennium Items. Evil of modern magic is looking for the powers of the Shadows."

"Shadows?"

"Shadow Games," explained Shadi, "Shadow Realm (etc.) This evil control the Millennium Rod and wants the other seven."

"I thought you said there were seven Millennium Items. If the bad guys have one, shouldn't there be six left?" asked Grandpa. It was obvious he was VERY confused.

"Another item has surfaced within the past weeks. Beware, for this new threat will be after you and the innocent around you." After those last warnings, Shadi disappeared.

"HI YUGI!" Both Muto's turned to see Mokuba run in, apparently _very, very _high on sugar.

"Uh….hello Mokuba. What did you eat this morning?"

"SWEET TARTS, AND ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE AND…"

"You're brother lets you eat that in the morning?" asked Grandpa, eyes wide with shock.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Mokuba was starting to calm down. "I usually eat breakfast after Seto goes to school, work, whatever, and the cook wasn't there this morning so I made whatever I want…Yey candy!" (Anime sweatdrop here)

"Um…Mokuba, you'll get sick if you eat that way."

"I know," he sighed and looked out the window to where Kaiba Corp's towering structure was in the distance.

"I wonder what that man wanted…" Yugi and his grandfather looked at each other remembering the man who had barged in demanding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Who?"

"He was some guy who wanted to see Seto. He looked funny!" Remembering the "funny" rat like qualities Peter had, Mokuba laughed to himself.

"What did he look like?" asked Grandpa uneasily.

"Um…he was weird. He was shaking a lot. Um…he was bald…I think. One of his hands looked like metal, and he was really short."

"That description fits the guy that barged into my shop today," exclaimed Grandpa.

"Really?" asked Mokuba, forgetting about his brother and focused in on the story that was about to be heard.

"Well yea." Yugi said, "Some guy with that description came in here this morning dressed and disguised as Bakura. He said he wanted to see the puzzle but I wouldn't let him. You can't trust a thief spirit. Anyway, I told him that I didn't have it at the moment and he was about to cast some Avada something spell at me and…"

"The Avada Kedavra?" asked Mokuba, widening his already wide eyes.

"I guess…why."

" I saw that in one of my brother's Hogwarts's textbooks. When you're stuck in Gryffindor Tower all day, the only thing to do is read a book. Anyway, I saw it in a Defense against the Dark Arts book. It's the killing curse!"

"That guy almost killed me?"

**_(1)_**To me it's really hard to describe how Shadi enters. Is he a spirit or something? I took his entrance from the episode after where Pegasus loses on TV. Yugi and the others were in Pegasus's "sacred room". Basically the room with all of the pictures of his deceased wife. When Yugi was leaving there, Shadi appeared out of the floor. It was weird and I haven't seen it episode in a LONG time. That's all I remember!  
Setoglomper

Yami Bakura: where's the tomb keeper? Seto: Shadow Realm 

**Yami Bakura: good! He was annoying anyway!**

**Mokuba: (runs in) SUGAR! YEY! (really big toothy smile)**

**Walter: (thwaps Mokuba)**

**Mokuba: XP**

**Seto: Don't hit my brother!**

**Walter: (thwaps Seto)**

**Seto: XP**

**Yami Bakura: why are you thwapping people?**

**Walter: (thwaps Yami Bakura)**

**Yami Bakura: XP**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: stop! (holds shield)**

**Walter: I'm not going to thwap you!**

**Voldemort: (appears) where am I?**

**Walter: (thwaps Voldemort)**

**Voldemort: XP**

**Dumbledore: (enters and sees Mr. Moo-Moo) hello there little cow!**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (thwaps Dumbledore) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nothing happens **

**Walter: (thwaps Dumbledore)**

**Dumbledore: XP**

**Walter: (sends Shadow Thwap to Yami Marik)**

**Yami Marik in Shadow Realm) XP**

**Draco Malfoy: (appears next to Voldemort) MY LORD! NOO!**

**Walter: (thwaps Draco Malfoy)**

**Draco: (now with green hair) XP**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (squirts milk all over the place)**

**Walter: (brings in random people from YuGiOh and Harry Potter and thwaps them all)**

**Random folk: XP**

**Michelle: bored?**

**Walter: could ya tell?**

**Michelle: then lets end the chapter! (steps on Goyle's head) oops. Ah well!**

**Ron Weasley: please review!**

**Walter: (thwaps Ron)**

**Ron: XP**

**Walter: knew I forgot someone! (thwaps readers)**

**Readers: XP**


	13. IMPORTANT please read

To my readers. (And Walter)

As you may know (it's ok if ya don't) I'm moving. Yes, Setoglomper is leaving the happiness of Jackson NJ and is heading toward the hills of PA. Literally, it's really hilly out there. 600 feet above sea level. New Jersey's only something over 100.The computer will be shut down and I'll have no way whatsoever to work on my story Magic vs Shadow Magic and the sequel to When Lemony SNicket Merges with Kazuki Takahashi. Once I'm settled I'll try to keep the story going until it's finished. Hopefully.

But there is good news.

I've asked my co-author Walter (Stargazer782) to try and continue the story in my absence, so there may be another chapter coming. I'm not completely sure. I only hope that you are all a patient bunch and will understand the crap I'm going through right now.

Thanks

Michelle

(The following is for Walter only. PLEASE do NOT read ahead. If you want to review, then do it but this isn't for you. Thanks.)

Hey Walter,

I'm allowing you to continue the story if you want till I'm all moved in. Only if you want to that is. You can upload as much as you want as long as it makes sense and I'll check everything sometime in September. But there are some things that will happen that you might want to know (spoilers really, nothing much). However, some prying eyes will read it and know what's going to happen. I have a list in the Document Manager for you. Mr. Moo-Moo and Bob say hi.

Michelle


	14. Finding Pettigrew and Idiots

Incase you all were wondering, my move was very successful, but since I started school on the 31st I had little time to find the computer , hook it up and make a chapter. Thanks for being patient. Yey, 50 reviews! I love you! There's no RP for this chapter so sorry to those who were looking forward to it. I had a book full of them, but it's in a box somewhere, and when I find it, I'll add it in.

Like all, I don't own YuGiOh, or Harry Potter or Disney and it's wonderful vacationing joys. They belong to their respective owners, Walt Disney, Kazuki Takahashi and JK Rowling.

Incase you don't remember, chapter 12 was a combo of 12 and 13 so this is 14.

Chapter 14

"What do you mean you got thrown out of the window!" shouted Harry. He was sitting in front of a fireplace in an old comfy looking chair. A short bald man was before him on his knees.

"I tried my best sir, I came across the stone!" Harry forgot about yelling and paused.

"You found the stone? WHERE?" Harry asked, eager for an answer.

"In the 6th year boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower. I believe it is the same person with the new Millennium Item." Wormtail trembled.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TAKE IT THEN!"

"I tried, but one of the boys staying tossed me out of the window! … But I have good news? (A/N: no, this is NOT a Gieco commercial for those silly enough to think that)

"Well?"

"The Pharaoh's and the High Priest's reincarnations is out of school for the holidays," said Wormtail rubbing his head, " and the Millennium Puzzle is with him. I found that out the hard way,"

"Yes, well maybe that conk on the head will give you some sense…" said Harry _very_ bored.

"The owner of the Millennium Ring is at Hogwarts, the scale and key owners are unknown, the Necklace is owned by Yugi Muto and the eye has been stolen. Nobody knows where it is. I don't know where the Rod is though…" Wormtail's words trailed off.

Harry gave an annoyed look that clearly said, "shoot me now! I'm with a stupid cauliflower-for-a-brain-idiot!" "Wormtail. WE HAVE THE ROD! Marik controls it. Get it through your brain! _CRUCIO!_" Wormtail's screams echoed through the empty room.

"You have NOT done what I had asked, Wormtail. We will try this again. YOU will bring me the items and the spirits who inhabit them. If you fail again…"

"But, sir! The only people who can inhabit an item are those destined to do so!"

"Wormtail," began Harry in a quiet yet angry tone, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!"

"I just remembered!" he squeaked, still twitching from the effects of the Unforgivable. He ran from the room, ready to finish what Harry had wanted.

"Soon," said Harry, "soon I will control all of the Millennium Items, the Stone of Power (the stone that you had to mix it with something frozen for it to work (Chapter 4)) and then all power will be mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"GAHHHH!" Harry tumbled out of bed. He had been in Voldemort's mind again and as before, he had been his worst enemy. Ryou and Walter were standing over him, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ryou.

/_What do _you _thinks been wrong with him, you pathetic scamp/_

_Um, tomb thief? Watch who you call scamp. Weren't you one years ago? _Ryou asked mentally.

/_Oh Shut up Ryou!_

'_Make me!'_

_/Fine…heh heh…/_

'_OK! OK!'_

"I was in Voldemort's mind again. Apparently Wormtail's been busy. It seemed that he was after the pharaoh and the High Priest," said Harry, confused. He knew that Yugi was the body for the pharaoh, but who the heck was the High Priest. "Who's the High Priest, Ryou?"

"Uh…ask Bakura." '_'Kura?_

_/WHAT/_

'_Who's the High Priest'_

_/What do you mean, who's the High Priest. Kaiba's the priest you dope! But I have no idea where the 5000 year old spirit is. Maybe he's still in his tomb…/_

'_You're just hoping that he's not in the Rod or something.'_

_/DUH! I don't want to see him/_

"My evil one says that Kaiba is the reincarnation of the Priest. But his spirit is somewhere else."

"Oh…" said Harry. _This whole spirit thing is so confusing! Why is Voldemort interested in 5000 year old spirits? What is he up to now?'_

"Harry?" asked Ron, waving a hand in front of Harry's face, "Earth to The Boy Who Lived!" Harry snapped back out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, guys? Can you tell me what happened with these spirits all of those years ago?"

Ryou thought it over, "why?"

"If I want to find out why Voldemort wants the Millennium Items so badly, I want to know what happened in the past. Maybe then something will repeat itself and then we might find answers."

"Oh, ok Harry," said Ryou, "but I'm afraid the one with the most knowledge of that here is the Tomb Thief and he isn't very reliable, if you get the point. It's better to ask Yugi when he comes back from Japan."

"I guess I can wait. It's only a couple of more days," said Harry. He turned to Walter. _'I bet there's something about Walter's sword that ties into this too. _"Hey, Walter, what about your sword?"

"What about it?" he asked darkly, thinking of the times when Hikaru would take over the body leaving Walter in a weakened state when his body was returned to him.

"Is it one of those Millennium Items?" asked Ron.

"Yea," he sighed. "It's the Millennium Sword…" Walter began to tell about Hikaru…

Meanwhile a day or 2 later

Yugi sat in his room, staring out of the skylight in his ceiling.

"Something is troubling you Yugi…" Yugi looked around startled. Yami Yugi had appeared transparently next to him.

"Yea, Yami. I can't help but think what's going on back at school. I mean someone tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle disguised as Bakura, and Mokuba said the same weirdo was at KaibaCorp. You and I both know that he and I are related back to the Ancient Past but what does Voldyvol have to do with it?"

"You mean Vold_emort_."

"Whatever! You know what I meant Yami! Do you think Ryou and the Thief had any problems?"

Yami Yugi chucked, "knowing them, or should I say, knowing that Tomb Raider, he probably sent who or whatever it was to the Shadow Realm anyways. Don't trouble yourself Yugi."

"You're probably right Yami. I won't." Yugi lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas Yugi…" Yami retreated back into the puzzle and left a present in Yugi's soul room. /_He'll find it when he wakes up./_

"Wake up Michelle!" Laura said hyperly. Groggily, Michelle opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Laura…but I don't celebrate it…"

"Oh, sorry Michelle. I forgot."

"That's ok. I got you something…" Michelle got out of bed and went over to the dresser. Pulling out a small box, she gave it to her best friend. "Merry Christmas Laura!" Laura opened the box. Inside was a bracelet with Miroku, Vash, and Inuyasha charms on it. She gave a really big smile and hugged the daylights out of Michelle.

"…"

"THANK YOU!"

"…Laura…"

"Huh?"

"I can't breathe…"

That night, Michelle, Laura, and Laura's parents returned to the resort hotel after a long day in Epcot.

"Not again!" Michelle exclaimed as she walked in pain. "Every time I go to Disney World and enter Epcot, I always leave with blisters all over my darn feet. Curse you feet!"

"Well, there won't be much walking tomorrow," said Laura's dad, "we're leaving tomorrow."

"Do we have to go?" whined Michelle.

"I thought your feet hurt," said Laura's Mom.

"They do, but I still don't want to go! I still have to on the "It's A Small World" ride another 56 times and go onto the Haunted Mansion another 23 times!" She put on a puppy face, though no way as good as Mokuba's, and Laura and her parents started laughing.

When the Christmas Holidays had ended, the gang had returned to school. The second Yugi had entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron had pelted him with questions.

"Yugi?" asked Harry, "can you tell me what happened 5000 years ago between your spirits?"

"I guess. Yami can tell you. _'Yami?'_

_/Yes, Yugi/_

'_Harry has some questions for you…' _Yugi entered the soul room. _'OO! Presents! Thanks Yami. YEY! SUGAR!'_

Yami chuckled and took possession of Yugi's body.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me Harry?" asked Yami.

"Yea. What happened 5000 years ago."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Harry was inside You-Know-Who's mind, he sort of got wind of something. Go tell 'em Harry!" said Ron.

"Well, I was asleep, but I was in Voldemort's mind. In a matter of saying, I _was_ Voldemort. _Oh goodness sake's Ron! Stop flinching! _He was talking about spirits and Millennium Items. Wormtail was there too, saying he failed to get the Millennium Puzzle. He said something about a Millennium Rod, but Voldemort already had it…"

Yami's eyes bugged out of his head. "Voldemort has the Millennium Rod? How can he use it?"

"Someone called Marik has it," said Harry, continuing on, " apparently he wants all of the Millennium Items and all of the Spirits who inhabit them. He also said something about a stone and a new Millennium Item here at Hogwarts. No matter what though, Wormtail didn't do what he had asked and was really punished for it…"

"WOAH!" The whole group turned to face Bakura, "How the hell did Marik get in touch with such a scum like Voldyvoldoo?"

"Vold_emort,_" said Harry smiling as he corrected Yami Bakura's goofy error. "I guess Voldemort has a new ally. How bad is Marik?"

"Pretty bad," said Yami Yugi, "he wasn't too bad at first, but he –"

Yami Bakura cutted in, "he got a nasty temper tantrum with his sister and became a psychopath who tried to take over the world. He was such a great guy…" Bakura smiled.

"He was a nice guy compared to you, Mr. I-Drag-My-Father's-Sarcophagus-Into-the-Palace-so-the-Goody-Pharaoh-And-His-Priests-Will-Meet-My-Demands!" spat Yami, glaring daggers at the thief.

"Well, excuse me, Pharaoh! I only wanted a simple request done!"

"Sure… dragging the former pharaoh out of his tomb just so you can threaten me with a duel is a great way to make me feel great!"

"Both of you, shut up!" said Walter, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Seto was in the library with Hermione working on their Arithmacy essay. Professor Vector (whoever he is) had assigned two rolls of parchment dedicated to an essay on some subject in Arithmacy (thanks to Moo-Moo for the idea). Hermione went up to get a book when she saw a rat under her chair.

"AAH!" she creamed. Seto looked up from his book.

"What is it, now?"

"EEW! It's a rat!" she cried, standing on a chair. Hermione hated rats.

"So, pick it up and throw it out the window!" Seto said, returning to his book.

"You have got to –" Hermione stopped and examined the rat as it headed for the doors. Quickly she drew out her wand and aimed it at the exit of the library.

"_Collurportus!_ (sp?)" The doors immediately locked themselves just as the rat was trying to leave. It ran straight into the door. If possible, we authors are certain there would be stars flying around it's head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Seto, curious why Hermione is going about how nasty rats were and then traps herself in a room with one.

"That's no rat," she said as she lifted it by the tail. She brought it to the table and pointed to one of it's paws, holding it tightly. "This is an animagus, someone who can transform into somethingelse. He's responsivle for the murder of Harry's parents and for Sirius Black to be locked up. We told you about him once, this is Peter Pettigrew!"

Dun….dun…dun…..So? What will happen to Peter? Will Yami tell Harry about the ancient past? Why am I asking you this? At least five reviews and I'll post the next chapter

Michelle


	15. NOTICE

Hello readers.

Just so you know, I HATE, absolutely HATE uploading these, but this story may be on hold for a VERY long time. I am NOT just doing this to get thirty gazillion reviews, it IS going on hold. Ideas are running thin and I may discontinue it, but not in the near future. If it comes to that, I'll leave it on the site so others can read it.

Once again, I am terribly sorry. If anyone has any ideas whatsoever, you can review them in or email/private message me.

**Mr. Moo-Moo : You're ending the story ? but why ? (sadly eats a marshmallow)**

**Michelle : I didn't say end, just a long hold…I hope. I thank _everyone_ who gave input on this story and left a review. You guys are the best and I hope you understand. **

**Mr. Moo-Moo: you're doing this because you don't like...um...French fries!**

**(Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, AND Yami Walter arrive with flamethrowers and Moo-Moo runs and hides)**

**Michelle: (rolls eyes) You guys aren't helping here!**

**Yami Bakura: did we have try?**

**Y. Marik: I didn't know we had to...**

**(all Yami's shrug and walk off)**

O.o... ooookay then. Once again, terribly sorry.

More time is going to be spent on my other HP/YGO story, Tom Riddle's Item, and my other 2 fics, Dawn of the Duel and Until Death, Dear Olaf, since ideas are always going with them.

Once (yet again) , I am very sorry. HOPEFULLY, I'll continue this sometime in the future.

Michelle and Mr. Moo-Moo (waving good-bye)


	16. Complete control

Erm…hi. Happy New Year everyone!(Notices everyone has really nasty faces and flaming pitchforks). HEY! Put those away! Sure it's been like…I dunno…a real long time since I last updated much of anything. I have no idea where this is going to head, but I am trying my best, and I don't want to discontinue it.

**Mr. Moo-Moo: It's about time!**

**Michelle: SHUT IT COW!!!!!**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: (sniffle) why? Why are you becoming a Walter!?**

**Michelle: Only 'cause I'm pissed right now. Enjoy the chapter…it's the best I can do right now!**

Chapter 15!

"So that's Peter Pettigrew?"

Hermione nodded, "there's a finger missing on this paw. Peter Pettigrew cut off is own finger when Sirius Black cornered him in a muggle alleyway. He cut off his finger and blew up the street, then went down the sewers. Black was arrested because officials only found the finger and Sirius, thinking he blew up Pettigrew."

"If this _rat_ is running from the law, why come all the way here to Hogwarts, where he can be recognized and captured?"

"I don't know, but we have to find the Head—ouch!" She dropped the rat, and it scuttled toward the closed doors. Hermione nursed her finger, "he bit me!"

"Get over it…if what you said is true, he can't get away!" Seto pulled out his wand and looked around for any sight of the rat.

"Did you find him yet!?"

Hermione sighed from behind the bookcase, "no. He's got to be in here somewhere."

"Wait. I thought you said he was an animagus," said Seto walking over to her, peering around the bookcase corners.

"He is, and he could change from animal to human at any time, but he hasn't left the room, because I've been watching the doors the entire time for a trace of him. I would have seen him change or leave."

"Well, we could try a different approach."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "What other approach is there?"

Seto smirked, "Rats best friend. A cat."

She shook her head, "we would have to bring in a cat, therefore opening the door and giving him the opportunity to escape…or…maybe not!" She turned down the next couple of aisles and finally pulled out a large transfiguration book. Sitting down next to her bag, she flipped through the pages, hoping to find something worthwhile.

* * *

Michelle entered the common room, and looked toward the corner where Hermione was usually sitting, with her head buried in a norm of three heavy books. "Where's 'Mione?"

"In the library with whats-his-name…Kaiba…" muttered Walter, slouching in a comfy armchair infront of the fire, using quick thoughts with his powers to change the intensity and color of the Gryffindor fire.

"Are you alright?"

"Harry and Ron are pounding Yugi and the others for information…about the Millennium Items…and my sword…"

"At least Hikaru hasn't taken over in a while, he really drains your strength."

"Yea, well…when's dinner?"

"Not for another couple of hours. Lunch ended a half hour ago."

Harry and Ron then ran down the boys staircase, a long, old piece of parchment clenched in Harry's hands.

"Where are you going!?" Michelle asked, as they whizzed by.

"We found Peter Pettigrew in the library!" was all Ron could shout as they bolted from the common room. Harry glanced at the map and saw the dot labeled _Peter_ _Pettigrew_ nearly right on top of the dot labeled _Hermione Granger_. Walter then stood up and abandoned his fun with the fireplace. He gripped the handle of the Millennium Sword and left without a word. Michelle watched him leave, and pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her. _Is that Walter, or Hikaru?_

* * *

"Found it!" she exclaimed, marking the page in the book and running down the aisle. When she turned the corner where Seto was 'keeping guard' by the door, she didn't see him. Hermione sighed, "Seto?"

"What?"

She abruptly turned around, and almost ran right into him, "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

"…Oh. I found the spell, and all we need is something to transfigure."

Seto shrugged, "shouldn't be too hard…" He pulled a book off the shelf, and handed it to her, "there."

She looked at the book. _Hogwarts: A History_. "Does it have to be _this _one?" she whined.

Seto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to stay in here all day with a murderous rat?"

"No…" she took the volume back to her table and flipped through the instructions for the incantation. Before she could say anything, for that matter, Harry and Ron burst into the library.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, looking around frantically for some sign of the rat. Hermione shrugged, "We don't know, but we were trying to transfigure this book into a cat to hunt him down."

"Well, he's still in here…" Ron muttered, looking at the map, "over by that table." He pointed to where Seto was rolling up a long piece of parchment and pulling out another. He dipped his quill into the ink, and continued to write some more.

Harry, the map still clenched in his hands, walked over and peered around. The doors of the library opened once more, admitting Walter, the Millennium Sword firmly in his hand. He walked over to Hermione's bag and stopped, peered at the contents inside and pointed the end of his Item inside.

Hermione rushed over, "What are you doing, Walter?" She took notice of his red eyes, the streaks of color in his hair, and his mood; it was the other Walter, Hikaru.

( /blah/ is Hikari to Yami, **/blah/ **is Yami to Hikari)

/What do you think you're doing, Hikaru!?/

**/Finishing business…/**

/What the—why can't I take over, like you said I could!?/

**/You don't get it, do you, Walter. I am the Pharaoh's assassin, his former bodyguard gone 'bad'. I want to make sure he doesn't save the world again. To do that…I need complete and total control!!! This rat will take me to the one man who can do it all for me – Voldemort!/**

/You're insane!/

**/Insane…who cares. I'm about to destroy stuff and I'm proud! Beat it!/ **Hikaru mentally slammed his door shut on Walter, completely in control of his body.

Hermione pulled her bag away from Hikaru and the Sword, "what do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting to the Dark Lord."

Hermione gave him an odd look, "are you feeling alright?"

Michelle entered the library, and once locating 'Walter' strode over to him.

"Michelle, you're his friend, talk some sense into him!" exclaimed Harry, "he's going on about seeing Voldemort about something."

"You can't talk any sense into me, I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" snapped Hikaru. He snatched Hermione's bag from her, dove his hand into it, and pulled out Pettigrew by the tail.

Before Harry could utter any insult at the sight of the rat, there was a flash of light from the Millennium Sword, and both Peter Pettigrew and Walter were gone

* * *

Hikaru and Wormtail landed with a thump outside the old Riddle House. Hikaru gave the small man a menacing look, "Take me to Voldemort. I have a deal to propose with him."

Shaking, Peter Pettigrew led him into the house.

Meanwhile, in his mind, Walter desperately tried to get out of his soul room. _If I'm ever going to get back to Hogwarts…I have to get out of here. With Hikaru on the loose, my friends are in serious danger…_

* * *

Well, that's all. I don't know. Was it good? Bad? Leave a review, but please no flames! 


	17. Grab your Torches and Pitchforks!

Ok, readers, here's what's going on.

I'm trying to work on my fanfictions as much as possible before I go off to college (which is very soon!). This fanfiction, as awesome as HPYGO crossovers get, started as a two-author story. I've practically lost the will to write this, and without the collaboration from the other author, I feel this story is 'dying'. I don't think I'll be able to write this with the same fire I had back in January.

If anyone would like to continue the story, please PM/email/review me ASAP. My email, if you cannot locate it on my profile page is hpottergirl AT comcast DOT net. This email is different than my regular account email, but I check this one more often.

Sorry about this, readers. I know I've kept you waiting for so long…

Setoglomper


End file.
